


Don’t fall in love

by BluePlanets



Series: Seasons of Shklance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Force-Feeding, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Sheith established couple, Suppressents, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanets/pseuds/BluePlanets
Summary: The team knows Lance is an omega, but he hasn’t been off of suppressents for a long time. These said suppressents have had a negative effect of Lance’s body. How will the team react to Lance in his full omega glory?





	1. All Out of Suppressents

**Author's Note:**

> Just some background for the biology in my story. Everyone has minor scent glands in the face area and wrist area. The major scent/mating gland is located in different places of the neck depending on the dynamics. Alpha glands are located under the chin. Betas’ are located on the back of the neck. Omegas’ are located in the crook of their neck. Alphas can mark, but cannot physically be marked. Betas can mark and be marked, but it’s more faded. Omegas can be marked, but can’t physically mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some background for the biology in my story. Everyone has minor scent glands in the face area and wrist area. The major scent/mating gland is located in different places of the neck depending on the dynamics. Alpha glands are located under the chin. Betas’ are located on the back of the neck. Omegas’ are located in the crook of their neck. Alphas can mark, but cannot physically be marked. Betas can mark and be marked, but it’s more faded. Omegas can be marked, but can’t physically mark. Also, his was mostly a prologue to kind of set the stage. I was kind of tired of the fan fictions where Hunk and Pidge just didn’t seem to care about Lance’s well being, so I wanted to establish how much they care for each other.

Lance was tired, lonely, and out of suppressents. 

“Well, shit.” Lance sighed. He looked at the empty box that once held all of Lance’s injections. He only had a couple of pills left he could take, but that would last him about a week at best. 

“It looks like the team is in for a treat.” The suppressents would be completely out of his system in about a week. He chucked the box at the wall on the other side of the room. He looked at the box as if it had offended him in some way. The team knew Lance was an omega. He wasn’t hiding it, besides, he thought it was best to not hide things from his pack. It’s just with the suppressents, Lance wasn’t really who Lance was. I mean he was still Lance, don’t get me wrong, but the suppressents, suppressed more than just his heat. 

While on suppressents, Lance smelled like a beta. He smelled like the ocean, but a salty ocean. It was nice, but wasn’t a yankee candle. His sense of smell in itself wasn’t as good as it used to be. It also drastically muffled his nurturing, motherly instincts.

Before Lance was put on suppressents at the garrison to be in fighter class, he spent a lot of time taking care of his team mates. He would learn how to cook from Hunk and swap family recipes. He would go as far as make homemade chocolate chip cookies for Hunk whenever he seemed home sick, or stressed out. Lance even took care of Pidge. He would sneak into her room to make sure she got to bed. She, well he at the time, always fell asleep at the desk using some journal as a pillow. He would carry her to bed and tuck her in. Once Lance was on suppressents, he didn’t have the energy to do those things anymore. 

Lance also stopped nesting and cuddling. He used to thrive on cuddling and made sure his team at the garrison always had pack cuddling. It was to help strengthen their bond. Lance loved it and was the best cuddler, but not so much anymore. It felt like so long ago too, both Hunk and Pidge forgot what Lance used to be like. 

The suppressents had a negative effect on his body in general. Physically, he had lost a lot of weight. His Soft curves were replaced with sharp boney edges. It made him sick and very tired. He became much more argumentative, more loud, more irritable. Maybe that’s why he never really got along with Keith.

Lance plopped to the floor with a deep frown thinking about The red paladin. “Damn mullet.” Lance mumbled to himself. He had a huge crush on two of the alphas on the ship. It was Shiro and Keith, who just so happen to be a couple, which made Lance even more miserable. Of course they were a couple! They’ve known each other for forever and were super close! Lance sunk even lower. Why couldn’t he have someone? Why did he have to be alone? 

Lance started to tear up. He groaned in frustration and ruffled his hair with his hands. “I’m gonna go talk to Hunk.” Lance mumbled to himself and slowly headed to his door. He took one last glance at the empty box with a helpless look on his face. With a sigh, Lance made his way to go find Hunk. 

 

Keith sobbed gasping for air. Hot water ran down his face, contrasting the cold wet tile pushing against his back. Shiro had him pinned against the wall, parting his legs with his knee. Keith’s arms were wrapped around the alpha’s neck. Both were panting in desperate attempt to fill their lungs back up with air. They were in the middle of a post workout make out session...in the shower...if ya know what I mean. 

Shiro started sucking at the scent gland under Keith’s chin. “I-“ Keith moaned. “I don’t want to apologize.” He squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back to give Shiro easier access. “You have to” Shiro spoke into his skin causing Keith to shiver. 

“But-“ Keith’s chest rumbled in pleasure. “But he started it!” He finally gasped out. “I don’t care who started it-“ Shiro moved to suck at Keith’s jaw. “You need to apologize to Lance.” “But!” Keith’s body shivered at the sudden cold. “Shiro!” Keith growled. 

Shiro had pulled away from Keith and was heading out of the shower. Keith followed quickly jumping on the bigger alphas back. He started sucking at Shiro’s neck. “I wasn’t done with you yet.” He growled earning a chuckle from the other. “Well I am, at least until you apologize to Lance.” He picked up a pair of his boxer briefs and slid them on. Keith pouted and slid off the alpha’s back. 

“Why are you so bound and determined to get me to make up with Lance?” Keith crossed his arms and pouted. “Because we’re a pack and a pack needs to stick together.” Shiro rubbed his thumb on Keith’s cheek. “Besides, your going on the camp out mission with him in two weeks from now.” Shiro smiled smugly. “What!? Shiro! Since when!? Why ME!?” Keith grumbled. “It’s for Voltron and you and him need to sort out your differences.” Keith gave him the stink eye. “You know he hates me, Shiro. He’ll probably stick some sort of poison in my food!” Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith on the forehead. Keith let his arms fall flat. “Fine.” Keith looked down in defeat. “But I won’t like it.” 

 

“Well shoot man, are you ok with this? With going back to a full, you know, natural omega?” Hunk looked up from the bowl he was mixing. Lance sat on a high stool, elbows on the counter with him chin resting in his palms. 

“I mean, I’m excited to not feel sick anymore, but I don’t want to become a burden to the team once my old instincts kick back in.”  
“You’re not going to be a burden to the team, Lance.” Hunk picked up the batter covered spoon and offered it to Lance. Lance silently thanked him and proceeded to lick the spoon. 

“It’s a little hazy, but I remember back at the garrison, before your suppressents, you were a real big help to everyone.” He poured the bowl into the cooking pan. “I actually kind of miss it.” Hunk tilted his head as he spoke. 

Lance blushed at the compliment. “Really? You don’t think I’ll bring the team down?” Hunk stopped pouring, looking up to give it a serious thought. “Nah, in fact I think it might be a big help to have an omega, uh you know, suppressent free omega in the pack again.” Hunk smiled fondly at Lance when his face twisted as a surprising thought came to mind. 

“Ya know, come to think of it, Shiro and Keith have only know sick, beta Lance. They’ve never really met healthy omega Lance. Maybe they’ll really like it! I don’t think they’ve been around a nurturing omega in a long time!” Hunk smiled at Lance. 

Lance dropped the spoon and shoved his face even further into his hands. “ I really doubt it. The love birds are to busy with each other to notice really anyone else.” Especially me Lance thought. 

Lance was brought out of his miserable thoughts by the warm beta’s hand ruffling through his hair. Lance’s oceanic blue eyes met the caring chocolate brown ones. “Don’t worry about it, thing will work themselves out.” Lance laughed. “Funny how this is all coming from you. You are one of the most worrisome betas I have ever met.” Lance smiled. 

“Well someone’s got to keep the team from making scary choices!” Hunk stuck up his nose with pride. “Hunk, you thought the harmless lizards we found back on Morgie were scary.” “Lance, they are snakes. With. Legs.” Hunk motioned with his hands. “Why am I the only one getting that?” Lance just smiled and gently shook his head. 

 

 

Keith had finally gotten fully dressed when he went to go look for Lance. Shiro had sent him to go apologize for an earlier fight they had gotten into, and tell him about the upcoming mission. 

He walked into the lounge area hoping Lance would be in there, but only found Pidge tinkering with some wires and gears. He turned around and was about to walk out when he heard Pidge talking to him.

“Shiro’s not in here. He’s in the control room talking to Allura and Coran.” She didn’t bother to look up at him. 

“Oh. Ah, no. I was actually looking for La- wait. How did you know that?” Pidge’s glasses glinted. “I have my ways. Theirs nothing that goes on in this castle that I don’t know about.” She smirked. 

Keith blushed and gulped. “Everything?” Pidge just laughed and continued to tighten a gear she’d been working on the past couple minutes. Keith just stared at her debating whether to be impressed by her or scared of her. 

“Well all knowing Pidge, where’s Lance?” Keith crossed his arms. “He’s in the kitchen with Hunk. He seemed really upset about something.” Keith bit his lip. “You don’t happen to know what about, do you?” Had he really upset Lance that much that he went to his best friend to console him? Had Keith been to harsh with his words? 

Pidge suddenly stopped tinkering and looked up. “What’s up with you? You reek of anxiety. You never smell like this.” Keith was pretty bad at controlling his instincts and without knowing, let his emotions cloud his scent in waves. 

Keith quickly settled his scent down and looked away from Pidge. “I thought you hated him.” Keith whipped his head back to look at Pidge. “I don’t! He hates me!” Keith spread his hand in the air. “He’s always arguing with me and never seems to take anything seriously! If he wasn’t so stubborn we might-“ “He’s sick you know.” Pidge cut Keith off mid sentence. 

Keith blinked. “What?” “He’s sick.” She repeated. “The suppressents he takes, they mess with his pheromones, causing an imbalance of chemicals in the brain. This lead to distortion of his body in a negative way.” Keith looked at her confused. She sighed. “The suppressents he takes, makes him ill. Haven’t you ever noticed how skinny he is? Normal omegas tend to carry around a more fat than Lance has been carrying.” 

She looked down. “He looks like skin and bones now. Haven’t you noticed?” No, he hasn’t. Keith looked ashamed of himself. He had been pushing him in training and when they fought, he would shove him around. It never donned on him that maybe, Lance’s body wasn’t in condition to receive the abuse it been put through. “Don’t tell him this-“ Pidge brought Keith out of his thoughts. She was looking down fiddling with her fingers. “-but I stole the last of his suppressents.” 

She looked so guilty. “I just didn’t want to see him in pain anymore.” She looked up and the alpha. Her honey colored eyes starting to get glossy. “He wasn’t always like this you know. He’s much more caring and understanding than you think. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

Keith started to wiggle in discomfort. He didn’t know what to do with emotions. He’d never seen Pidge upset like this before. He didn’t know if he should give her some space or to go over and console her. “I never told him about losing my brother. In fact, he didn’t even know who I really was, but he was always there to stick by me in a heart beat.” She sniffed. “Sometimes is actually pretend he was my brother, not matt, but maybe another brother.” 

Keith’s heart started beating hard and fast when the smell of distressed beta hit his nose. It smelled like wet hot moss as apposed to her normal forest floor smell. “He helped me stay grounded and keep my focus.” She wipes her tears away as the distress smell faded too. “If you tell him any of that-“ she glared at him and pointed her wrench at him. “I’ll deny it and find my revenge some how.” 

Keith just stared with a blank expression “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him.” When Pidge went back to tinkering, Keith left with Pidge’s words on his mind. “How different could Lance be?” He asked himself as he wondered down the halls, heading towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, check out my tumblr too at EPricees.


	2. You Need to Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance isn’t doing to well, so his pack needs to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a lot of typos, I type this on my phone in my free time so just ignore them.

Keith was so lost in thought over what Pidge had said, he hadn’t noticed the blue paladin exiting the kitchen. Keith ran straight into Lance, bonking heads in the process. “Ow geeze!” Keith hissed, covering the collision spot with both his hands. 

Keith put on a defensive look excepting nonstop criticism from the omega, but was left shocked by his response. Nothing. Lance had said absolutely nothing. He just had a dazed look as if he were trying to comprehend what just happened. “A-are you okay?” Keith looks at him questioningly. Snapping out of his “trance,” Lance nods mumbling that he’s ok. 

Keith took this opportunity to get a good look at Lance’s face. Pidge was right, he looked very sick. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face was really thin. His blue eyes looked foggy and his skin had a grayish tint to it. Keith’s eyes moved down to his body, where his clothes hung a little too loose to look normal. He did not look good. 

All of a sudden, Lance started swaying . Keith was quick to his side, keeping him from falling down. “You don’t look ok to me.” Keith growled at him in concern. “I’m just really tired.” Lance breathed out. Keith frowned. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Keith wrapped Lance’s arm around his shoulder so the omega could put most of his weight on him. They made their way to Lance’s room, but three quarters of the way there Lance totally collapses. 

“Lance! Lance! Come on buddy stay with me!” Keith started to panic. He picked him up bridal style gasping at how light he is. 

Keith ran to Lance’s room only pausing for a moment for the door to slide open. He gently set Lance down on his bed, covering him with the blankets. He listened carefully to hear the silent breathes of the omega to make sure he was still breathing okay. Once Keith felt that Lance would be alright by himself for a couple minutes, he ran down the corridor towards the control room to get help. 

Keith stumbled into the control room panting heavily hands on his knees. His distress scent pumping out of him. It smelled like burnt cotton. “Keith! What’s wrong?” Shiro ran to the smaller alpha. Allura and Coran quickly followed. Keith gently pushed Shiro’s shoulder to get him to back up a little bit. “It’s not me. It’s Lance!” He gasped out. “Something’s wrong!” 

“Where is he now?” Allura demanded. “He’s in his room.” Keith growled loudly in frustration. “No more talking and let’s go help him!” Keith spun on his heels and ran out of the control room. 

The three followed suit after Keith. Hunk and Pidge were at the end of the hall talking. Both turned and look to see the four run into Lance’s room. Concern filled their chest as they joined everyone to see what was going on. 

Lance was sweating profusely and had a pained expression on his face. “What happened? What caused this?” Allura questioned. “I don’t know, I went to go talk to him. But then he started swaying and passed out!” Keith wore his worry on his face. Shiro sat on the edge of Lance’s bed and placed his hand on the omega’s forehead. “He’s burning up.” He looked to Allura. 

“What’s causing this?” She repeated placing her hand on her chin. 

“I think I know.” Hunk spoke out earning the undivided attention of everyone in the room. Hunk blushed at the sudden attention. “AND?” Keith was loosing his patience. “Oh! Yeah. Lance ran out of suppressents, and he’s been on them for a long time.”  
“How long?” Shiro questioned him. “I don’t know.” Hunk placed his hand on his chin to think. “He started them once he became a fighter pilot, so maybe about a deca-phoeb. And he just ran out of them and we’ve been in space for about, say, six months? So a year and a half?” Hunk shrugged. 

Shiro’s face contorted in concern. “That’s a really long time to be on suppressents.” Shiro brushed Lance’s sweaty bangs from his forehead. “Well, can’t we just throw him in a healing pod and he’ll get better?” Keith grumbled. 

Keith did not handle stress very well, and right now, he’s super stressed out over a certain blue paladin. “I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that.” Coran twirled his mustache. “It seems as though the boy had been on suppressents long enough that his secondary organs had become dormant. Now his body is washing the suppressents out of his system causing his organs to start to function again.” 

“So this is just Lance’s omega side waking up with a vengeance?” Pidge looked to the shivering Cuban boy. “I’m afraid so.” Allura folded her hands together. “A pod won’t do anything for him.”

“We all need to help and nurse Lance back to health.” Shiro spoke, not taking his eyes off the boy’s scrunched up face. “What exactly can we do for him to make him healthy again?” He now looked to Coran. 

“Well, he certainly needs to put some weight on.” Pidge’s eyes lit up. “One time my brother Matt got a parasite in his stomach and lost a lot of weight. The doctors gave him this special vitamin that made him gain the weight back quickly without having his body go into shock from the sudden weight gain. I could see if I could replicate it in my lab and give it to Lance.” Shiro smiled softly at Pidge. “That’s great thinking Pidge, I’m proud of you.” Pidge just adjusted he glasses, smiling back. 

“We have some pain medication that could help ease Lance’s pain a little. They’re gummy form!” Coran pointed out, then looked down. “But most of all he’s going to need his pack. Maybe giving him an article of clothing with your scent on it should help. Also, lots of physical contact, such as cuddling or scenting.” Keith blushed at the thought of scenting Lance. 

Keith stepped back in his mind. Wow. Did he just think that? Why the hell would he get flustered over the thought of scenting Lance. The salty smell of the omega covered in his campfire cinnamon smell. WHAT THE HELL, KEITH!? CUT IT OUT! He mentally screamed at himself. 

Shiro kicked off his boots and slid into the covers next to Lance. The omega immediately clung to the alpha, burying his face into Shiro’s large chest. “Until this fever goes down, I want someone with him at all times.” Everyone nodded in understanding. “I want everyone to go get something with their scent on it and bring it here.” Everyone turned to leave and do as told but before Pidge left, Shiro called out to her. 

“Pidge, I also want you to start working on that vitamin as soon as possible.” He smiled one last time. “Good luck.” Pidge nodded and walked out. 

Shiro shifted to get a good look at Lance. Even looking like death, Lance was quite pretty. He leaned down and stared scenting him. Lance let out gentle sobs. He was still unconscious, but his body felt so good finally being covered in his pack alpha’s minty, dark chocolate scent. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at the omega’s reaction. 

He nuzzled his face into Lance’s, not particularly caring about the sweat. Shiro was a prime alpha which meant that his senses and physical strength were greater than that of a normal alpha. With his amazing sense of smell, Shiro could have sworn he caught a whiff of Lance’s omega scent, but it was too brief to be able to describe it. 

After scenting, Shiro cradled Lance in his arms and stared weaving his fingers through Lance’s short brown locks. For the first time in a long time, Lance started to purr. It was broken, and much more gravely than it should be, but it was most definitely purring. Shiro covered his mouth with his hand. His face was bright red. He never really heard an omega purr before and knowing he was the cause of the purr, Shiro’s chest puffed up with a pride he’s never felt before. 

Is this what it’s like to take care of an omega? He could really get used to this high he was feeling.  
Especially if the purring came from Lance. 

 

Several hours later, Shiro woke up to a knock at the door. Shiro looked around confused. Had he fallen asleep? But it was so hard for him to sleep, how could he just doze off without even knowing it? Wait, where was his shirt? He must of tossed it off in his sleep.

“Come in!” Shiro called trying to rub the grogginess out of his eyes. It was Hunk. He was carrying a tray of food and had several shirts thrown over his shoulder. “I got food for Lance. Pidge was able to make that vitamin thing really quickly and I already mixed it into the food.” Hunk shook the clothes from his shoulder down to the crook of his elbow. “These are all the clothes from everyone. We saw you guys were asleep and we didn’t want to wake you up so we left them by the door. 

Shiro smiled at Hunk. “Thank you, Hunk.” 

“How is he?” Hunk bobbed his head motioning to Lance. Shiro looked down at the omega in his arms. They must have shifted in their sleep because Lance’s back was now pressed up against the Alpha’s chest. He looked much more peaceful than he had earlier. Shiro almost didn’t want to wake him. 

“Oh! I also have the gummies from Coran!” Hunk beamed. Shiro turned back to the omega gently trying to shake him awake. “Come on Lance. You have to get up to eat.” Lance scrunched his face up as he started to stir. He whimpered and buried his face deeper into the blankets. 

Shiro shifted to sit up causing Lance to cry out from the sudden lack of heat. Shiro scooted to the side and picked up Lance so he could sit in between his legs and rest against his chest because he was too weak to sit up on his own. 

Hunk sat on the bed with the tray in his lap. He filled the spoon up with the porridge he made. “That’s a big bowl.” Shiro said surprised. “Oh yeah. Pidge did some calculations on how much he needs to eat. He needs a lot more now with his fever burning all his calories away.” 

Hunk lifted the spoon to Lance’s mouth, but Lance shut his mouth tight and shook his head away. Hunk looked at Shiro asking with his eyes what to do. 

“Lance, you need to eat. You won’t get any better and will be in more pain if you don’t eat.” 

“Nooooo” Lance groaned. Hunk tried again with the spoon, but Lance just turned away. 

“Lance you need to eat. Please don’t make me do this.” Shiro rubbed Lance’s arm. Lance looked up into Shiro’s kind warm gray eyes. He just whimpered, implying that he couldn’t. “I didn’t want to do this Lance, but you need to eat.” 

Shiro let a soft growl leave his throat and in his alpha voice commandment Lance to eat. 

Lance’s mouth dropped open and Hunk dumped the contents of the spoon into the omega’s mouth. Lance’s mouth closed and he swallowed. He gave a small cry shaking his head, begging for no more. His eyes started water.

“I’m sorry Lance, but this is for your own good.” Hunk apologized bringing the spoon back to his mouth. Immediately, his mouth dropped open much to the omega’s protests. Shiro continued to rub comforting circle into his upper arm.

This patterned continued until the large bowl was empty and the gummies eaten. “Alright! All done!” Hunk ruffled the blue paladin’s hair with a big smile on his face. Lance looked exhausted and just hummed in response to Hunk’s praises. 

After Hunk stood up and left, Lance’s hands went to his slightly swollen belly and groaned. 

Lance’s eyes shot open in surprise as he felt a larger hand over his own. “You did good Lance.”

Shiro started to rub soft, soothing circles into his hard swollen belly. Lance’s body fell slack. “Such a good omega.” Shiro praised him earning a moan from the sedated omega. If Lance’s insides didn’t feel like they were folding in on themselves, he could have sworn he was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take care of Lance! Yay! Oh but it’s not done yet. Everyone needs to have a turn to take care of their sweet omega.


	3. Do You Hate Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets his bonding moment, how does he handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story takes place after season 4 but later on. So Keith is back from the BOM. Matt is back, but he’s busy helping with the resistance. BUT he always visits Pidge for weekends and I’m thinking we’ll see him soon. Also, Shiro is the real Shiro and they kicked that fake of the ship.

“You are so dead!” Lance smashed the A button on his controller as fast and as hard as he could. 

“You have to catch me first!” Pidge laughed smashing a whole bunch of different buttons. All of a sudden Pidge rolled out a special attack and Lance’s screen went black with the red words “ fatality” on them. 

“Oh hell yeah!” Pidge pumped her fists in the air in victory, gloating in Lance’s face. Lance’s head fell in defeat. “Eres ganador de mierda.” Lance mumbled. 

“What was that?” Pidge raised an eyebrow. “I said you’re a good gamer.” Lance smiled. Pidge looked at him suspiciously. 

Pidge’s phone alarm suddenly chimed in. Pidge picked it up and turned it off. “It’s time for you to get back in bed. Your gummies are about to stop working.” 

Lance pouted and crawled into his bed. “I hate this. Feeling like I’m going to die. Making the team take care of me.” 

“It is a pain in the butt.” Pidge sat on the edge of Lance’s bed. Lance was about to curl in on himself at her comment, when Pidge started petting his hair. “But it’s worth it.” She looked at him and their eyes met. “Besides, you’d do the same for us.” Lance smiled up at Pidge, but it didn’t last long. 

Lance’s face turned into a deep frown. He started to groan as the pain came back. Pidge slid into Lance’s bed and offered her leg as a pillow while she picked up a little gadget she was working on. Lance gladly accepted and shoved his face into her leg taking in her earthy scent. 

Pidge stopped fiddling with her gadget and looked at how pitiful Lance looked. She sighed and started rubbing her wrist on Lance’s neck. 

Lance was able to move his head slightly to be able to look at Pidge. “Are you scenting me?” He mumbled. “I wasn’t always there for for my brother, Matt when I had him. After I lost him, I regretted so much not giving the time or attention he deserved.” She paused “I’m not planning on making that same mistake with you.” 

Lance felt his heart swell. Pidge was being vulnerable with him. That was a big deal with Pidge. Lance buried his face deeper into her leg, nuzzling it a bit. Pidge smiled down at him, knowing that was how he was showing his affection. “Good night Lance.” Pidge used her small device to turn off the lights. 

 

Shiro had two handfuls of Keith’s hair while he tilted his head back closing his eyes. Shiro was sitting at the edge of the bed while Keith was on his knees on the floor. 

Shiro looked down at Keith with hooded eyes and a drunk expression. He watched Keith’s head bob up and down. Up and down. 

Shiro suddenly thought about that noise Lance was making. That “purring” that he liked so much. When absentmindedly, he bucked his hips. 

Keith gagged and started coughing. “Crap! Sorry Keith.” Shiro apologized. “Geese, Shiro! Warn me next time.” Shiro growled in annoyance. 

“What’s up with you? You’ve been all worked up ever since you came back from Lance watch.” Keith moved to sit on the bed with Shiro. 

“I don’t know.” Shiro ran his robotic hand through his hair. “It’s just....Lance!” He motioned with his hands. “I’m worked up that he’s sick. I’m worked up that I can’t do anything about it. And I’m worked up about his omega.” Shiro looked at Keith. “He purred today, you know. I’ve never heard an omega purr before. It makes you feel really good you know. It just makes you feel-right.” He looked down at his hands. “Makes you feel even worse that he’s suffering.”

Keith put his hand on Shiro’s bare shoulder. “Everything will be fine, Shiro. He’ll get through this. We’ll all get through this.” 

Shiro smiled and side eyed him. “You sound all mature now.” Keith waved his hand. “Nah, it’s all for show.” He joked. 

Shiro leaned forward and kissed him on the lips in a warm inviting kiss. “You need to get some sleep, you have Lance watch tomorrow night so you’re going to want to do your training early.” Shiro smiled at him. 

“That reminds me, did you ever apologize to him?” 

Keith’s face went flat. “He kind of died before I got to it, no.” 

Shiro just laughed and pulled Keith into his arms as he fell flat on the bed. 

“Good night, Shiro.”   
“Good night, Keith.” 

 

“You do what to the poor creature!?” Allura looked horrified. It was the next day and it was Allura’s turn on Lance watch. Lance just laughed kind of hazily and proceeded to explain. 

“Allura, it’s called spading and nurturing. If you don’t do that to the cat or dog, your gonna have them by the dozen.” 

He looked at he with a sullen expression. “Trust me, I know from experience.” Lance rested his head back onto Allura’s chest. He was seated in between her legs, back leaning against her stomach. 

“Your world seems so complicated.” She tilted her head. “But from what Hunk has made, I assume the food on earth is quite good.” 

Lance hummed fondly. “Yeah, It is.” After the “forced feeding” with Shiro, Lance was more willing to eat food and didn’t require an alpha command to eat. Speaking of food, Lance was starting to want some. 

“I want food.” Lance muttered out loud. “Really!” Allura’s eyes sparkled. Lance looked up at her. “That means you’re getting you appetite back!” She beamed. “Slowly, yeah I guess.” He looked forward. “I want the food, but my body tells me differently.” Lance grimaced. 

“Tell me again about Altean dynamics?” Lance asked Allura   
“Well, they are much like yours, but our biology is a little different. These marks on our cheeks are where our scents come from. We don’t have “mating glands” like you. We are sealed together by a different mark. Once you mate with your desired partner, a new marking will appear on your chest, right over your heart.” She looked down at him. “It was said to be a symbol of your heart belonging to another.” 

Lance awed. “That’s actually really romantic.” Lance laughed. “Ours just looks like a giant hickey with four puncture marks where the canines dig in. Not all that romantic.” 

“I wish to see it some day. Your planet I mean.” Allura thought out loud. Lance sighed. “You and me both.” 

Both of their attentions were drawn to a knock on the door. “Come in!” Allura called. 

It was Keith holding a tray of food in his hands. “It’s my turn to stay with Lance.” Keith stood in the door way. 

“Oh! Yes of course.” Allura replied. Lance sat up so she could get out from under him and on her feet. Allura kissed Lance’s temple. “Feel better, Lance.” Lance hummed a thank you and watched her leave. What used to be a crush had blossomed into a more brother, sister relationship. 

“How uh-“ Keith shifted his weight on his feet. “How are you feeling?” Why was it suddenly so hard to talk to Lance? Was it because, for the first time, they were actually talking and not arguing? Keith couldn’t figure it out. 

“I’ve been better.” Lance looked towards the floor. “Is that for me?” Lance questioned looking at the food on the tray. “Or did you decide you were going to eat right in front of me?” Lance joked, amusement in his voice. 

Keith snorted. “That would just be plain rude.” Lance laughed, “I’d say.” 

Keith blushed at his laughter and made his way to Lance’s bed. Lance’s mouth made a flat line. “What’s on today’s menu?” He asked, not actually caring. 

Keith looked down at it. “Some sort of soup?” Keith guessed. “I don’t really know. The food in space is alien to me.” 

Lance giggled, “you’re alien to me.” He looked proud of himself.

“It’s cause I’m galra isn’t it.” Keith pouted at Lance, which just made him laugh even more. Hearing him laugh like this made Keith’s cheeks heat up and his chest fill with something. Keith didn’t know what it was, but he liked it. He liked seeing Lance happy. 

Keith perked up. Maybe this could be a new start. Maybe, just maybe, him and Lance could start getting along and become friends. Keith’s heart started to ache, yearning to get closer to Lance. To know more about him besides knowing he likes to argue. 

“Are you okay?” Lance leaned forward, disconnecting Keith from his thoughts. Lance’s eyes met with his beautiful violet ones. Honestly Lance could stare into them all day, but they weren’t his to stare at, Lance thought. 

“Your eyes are clearer.” Keith mumbled to himself. 

“Pardon?” Lance didn’t quite catch that. Keith froze. “I said your thighs are bigger!” He panicked. 

WHAT THE HECK KEITH!? THATS NOT ANY BETTER! He yelled at himself internally bringing his attention to Lance’s weight. Keith looked shocked. Lance’s thighs really do look bigger. Keith’s eyes quickly traveled to the boy’s face. It was still really thin, but it looked fuller.

“You have. You have been gaining weight. You look about 20? 30 pounds heavier.” He said to himself.   
“Are you calling me fat?” Lance didn’t look amused. 

“No! No no no! You’re looking better! Less like a skeleton, more like a human.” Lance still didn’t look amused and Keith palmed his face. “That’s. Not. Ugh!” Keith groaned in frustration. “You look healthier is all I’m trying to say.” Keith sighed.

Well there goes his chance to be friends with Lance. He blew it. Keith slumped down in defeat when the sound that loved so much filled the room. Lance was dying of laughter. The joyful sound washed away Keith’s dark thoughts and filled him back up with hope. 

Suddenly Lance clutched his stomach, and his laughter died quickly. Pain spread across his face and a groan started to leave his mouth instead. Keith set down the tray quickly and was by Lance’s side in a blink of an eye. “What’s the matter Lance?!”

Lance looked up at him. “I think you made me laugh to hard. My body doesn’t really want to enjoy itself right now.” He winced. Lance leaned his head into Keith’s chest. Keith didn’t move, surprised by Lance’s actions. All of a sudden, Keith’s instincts took control and he scooped Lance into his arms and stared scenting him like crazy. 

Lance leaned his head to the side to give Keith better access to his scent gland, earning a pleased growl from the alpha. Lance whimpered, but it wasn’t a sad whimper, it was a pleased one. Having his team scent him made his body feel better, but when Shiro or Keith scented him, he never wanted it to stop. 

“Keith?” Lance called softly. Keith only growled in response. “Do you hate me?” Keith froze. The question lingered in the air for a couple seconds when Keith pulled his face out of the omega’s neck and stared at him. Keith’s hair was messy and their faces were inches apart. 

Keith growled “Don’t ever ask me that again.” His alpha instincts still running high in his system. Lance wanted to slick back, the smell of distressed beta starting to waft out. 

“You’re important to me and the team, and don’t you forget it.” He growled. Lance froze. Was he hearing this right? 

When the distress smell hit Keith’s nose, his instincts broke leaving Keith horrified with himself. 

“Shit! Sorry Lance! I’m not the best at controlling my alpha.” He looked down ashamed when he felt the omega in his lap shift. Lance ran his hand through Keith’s messy hair and massaged his scalp causing him to look up at the omega. Lance was pleasantly surprised by how soft it was. Keith closed his eyes while his chest let out a pleased rumble. “It’s alright, instincts are hard to handle.” Lance comforted the alpha. 

Keith leaned his head into Lance’s touch. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around.” Keith joked earning a small laugh from Lance. 

After a couple seconds, Keith paused and opened his eyes to look at the blue paladin. “I don’t hate you.” He spoke gently. “I thought you hated me.” Both of them blushed and Lance took his hand out of Keith’s soft hair. 

“I don’t hate you either.” Lance looked down. “No creo que pueda odiarte nunca.” 

“Lance, I don’t speak Spanish.” Lance smirked. “I know. That’s kind of the point.” 

Lance’s stomach growled loudly and both Keith and Lance just looked at each for a second. Laughter erupted out of both of them and Keith pulled the tray closer. 

“I think it’s time for you to eat.” You could hear the amusement in Keith’s voice. “Yeah? Well, we’ll see how this goes.” Lance looked questioningly at the food. 

While Lance ate, Keith and Lance talked. Keith would ask him about his family. Lance would ask him about what it was like being with the blade. Keith had to urge Lance to keep eating only a couple times, but Lance didn’t fight him on it. 

When Lance had finished, he lifted his shirt and placed his hands on his hard swollen belly again. His body was still pretty thin, so when he ate the amount of food they had set aside for him, it was still kind of pushing it. 

He groaned rubbing circles into the flesh trying to soothe himself. Keith just watched him intensely for a couple minutes. His hands itched to be the ones rubbing circles into the omega’s bulging belly. Soon the desire became to much and Keith gave into his instincts once again. 

He propped Lance up to scoot behind him and placed his hands on Lance’s belly. Lance gasped at the warm touch of Keith’s hands and moaned as Keith stared massaging at his full belly. 

Keith’s instincts took over his thoughts. ‘He’s gaining weight, that’s good.’ Lance moaned again. ‘An unhealthy omega can’t bare children.’ Keith started to realize where his thoughts were going and he tried to stop them. ‘Imagine having your pup in there.’ Keith’s finger skimmed over Lance’s bellybutton causing the omega to gasp. 

‘A cub inside Lance’ Keith’s thoughts kept going. This is just instincts. This is just instincts. This is just instincts. Keith repeated in his mind trying to dial down his alpha. 

Keith froze. Lance started purring. It was much more smooth this time. Keith couldn’t do it. He had to stop. It was taking all of his will power to not pin Lance to the bed and take him. Damn instincts! Keith cursed at himself when he noticed a certain tightness in his boxers. 

Keith’s face blew up. HE CANT HAVE LANCE NOTICE. Uh oh. And Lance’s body was dangerously close to his groan. NO NO NO! Keith panicked. 

“I think it’s time to go to sleep!” Keith said quickly as he slipped out from under Lance before he could notice something strange poking at his back. 

Lance squeaked at the sudden lack of support as Keith stood up, back facing Lance. Keith clutched his heart which was beating a million miles an hour. Keith threw of his shirt leaving him in his dark gray sweat pants, letting the cold air his his skin. He hoped it would cool him down. 

Lance just sat in bed silently groveling as Keith’s bare back. He had to muffle a whimper trying to escape his throat when Keith took off his shirt. Lance whipped his head to look at his lap as he clutched the sheets in his hands.

You can’t do this Lance. He isn’t yours, he’s Shiro’s. Lance reminded himself. Lance brought his head back up to look at Keith when a cinnamony smell with a campfire undertone hit his nose. With suppressents, Lance’s sense of smell sort of depleted. He could still smell everyone, but barely. So for Lance to be smelling this right now, Keith was either really pumping it out, or Lance’s senses were coming back. In this case, it was both. 

Keith stood in front of the bed, face red, holding a pillow to hide his, a little too obvious erection from Lance. This was too embarrassing. It was like middle school all over again. Keith wanted to wipe his face in embarrassment. 

Lance just looked at him funny as his face slowly turned red itself. Lance’s body was getting aroused by Keith’s arousment. Neither of them knew what was going on. Both just felt ashamed and embarrassed. 

Lance laid down facing the wall, so his back was facing Keith. Keith slowly climbed into the bed laying next to Lance. Both of them kind of just laying there in silence.   
“Good night Keith.”   
“Good night Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some sexual tension? *bangs fist on table, raising hand* I DO! Hope you guys liked that and let me know what you think or want to see. I might just add it in there... No Sven though. I’m not writing about other realities.


	4. Smells Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle is under attack, but everyone is distracted by a sweet smell that keeps wafting around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a very eventful chapter, but I’m building up to a time skip of sorts. I’m also starting to get tired of sick Lance so I’m going to start moving my chapters forward soon. Don’t fret though, there are still certain instincts and actions that still need to come back.

Lance had suddenly woken up with a burning sensation in his neck. Lance was too tired to do anything about it so he decided to just lay there and suffer. Lance felt a shift in the mattress next to him and gasped in surprise when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. 

He turned his head to see who they belonged to. It was Keith, but he was still asleep. 

“He must think I’m Shiro.” Lance muttered out loud, disappointment eminent in his voice. 

Keith started scrunching up his nose as he started sniffing around. Oh, here we go. He’s gonna wake up and find I’m not Shiro and be totally disappointed. Lance thought. 

But Keith didn’t wake up, in fact, he shifted closer. His chest pressed into Lance’s back and his arms tightened around the Cuban. Lance squeaked as Keith buried his nose in Lance’s neck. Keith nuzzled his face right in there. Lance sucked in a breath. 

Keith hummed. “Smells good.” He mumbled in a gravely voice. Lance didn’t know what to do. He just laid there frozen when he squeaked again. He felt something hard poking at his back and he could take a couple guesses at what it was. 

Suddenly a loud siren went off and the room was filled with a red flashing light. 

Both Keith and Lance shot up straight. Keith jumped out of bed and turned to Lance. “You stay here, got that!?” He growled. Lance nodded concern plastered on his face. Keith ran out of the room. 

Lance could feel his heart pounding. Silently, he was grateful for the alarm. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle earliers situation. The burning in Lance’s neck had dimmed down to a dull ache. What’s going on Lance wondered. 

 

All the paladins, but Lance, were gathered in the control room all suited up. 

“What is it, princess?” Shiro asked with urgency. 

“One of Zarkon’s bots have found our castle and we are now under attack.” 

“Castle defenses won’t hold up much longer, princess!” Coran shouted from the control panel. 

“We must form- Hunk. What are you doing?” The princess looked annoyed. Hunk froze. 

He was bent over sniffing Keith’s neck. “I uh-“ Hunk looked like a deer in head lights. “Keith smelled different....and it smelled....good?” 

Keith just looked at him confused. Shiro started sniffing too, slowly making his way to Keith. “What is that?” He questioned. Suddenly the whole team was around Keith, sniffing him. Keith’s face was red and he wiggled with discomfort.   
“Yeah, it smells like a waterfall surrounded by lilac and lilies.” Pidge noted. “Yeah, definitely.” Hunk agreed. “It smells-“ She sniffed again “familiar.”

The ship suddenly shook as a huge blast hit the castle. “Okay, enough of this! We have to go form Voltron!” Shiro shouted. And everyone headed to their lion’s hangers. 

“Allura! I want you to pilot blue in Lance’s absence.” Shiro called and Allura nodded, doing as commanded. 

 

It was a long fight and Lance was starting to get worried by how long it was taking. He wanted to know what was going on. 

He had an internal conflict going on inside him. He told Keith he would stay there, but his omega was starting to come back. His instincts told him to help his pack and make sure the are all safe and fine. 

“Well, from what I’ve been told, Shiro doesn’t want me alone while I’m like this.” He contemplated to himself. “Maybe I should go to Coran so I won’t be alone.” He shrugged. “Don’t want to disobey pack alpha’s orders.”

Lance slowly placed his bare foot on the ground, testing out the waters. He slowly stood up, legs shaking from the lack of use. 

Lance took in his body. Keith was right, he had gained a lot more weight. He noted that his sweatpants were starting to get a little tight around the hips. 

Lance took a few shaky steps and eventually made it to the door. Once in the corridor, Lance had to hold on to the wall for stability. He slowly made his way to the control room.

He could hear everyone’s voice through their radios coming through the control room door. It swooshed open as Lance entered. Coran turned quickly to scan for the intruder and was surprised when he spotted Lance holding on the the door frame. 

Coran was about to speak out to Lance when he placed a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quite. Lance pointed to the communication speaker and Coran got the hint. Coran leaned over and flipped the speaker off so he could still hear the paladins, but they couldn’t hear him. 

“What’s the matter, Lance?” Coran questioned. “Why did you leave your residence?” Lance let go of the frame and shakily made his way to Coran. 

“I was worried.” He looked like he was a puppy and someone had just kicked him. 

Coran couldn’t be mad at him. In fact he completely understood. Coran held out his hand for Lance to take and Lance immediately accepted the offered hand. “Ok, you can stay here with me, BUT-“ Coran pointed a finger at him. “-you have to sit your toosh on the floor.” Lance smiled at him and nodded. 

Lance spent the rest of the ordeal sitting by Coran’s legs, listening carefully to what was going on. 

 

The team had finally defeated the enemy and were exhausted. They had put their lions in their respected hangers and all walked down the corridor together talking about the battle and what they were going to do now. 

They walked into the control room and paused. They all sniffed the air. “There’s that sweet smell again.” Hunk pointed out. “Yeah, I smell it now too.” Keith agreed. Shiro moved to sniff Keith. “It’s not Keith, he smells like his usual campfirey smell.” Shiro added. 

Pidge had left the group around Keith to look around for herself. “Lance?” She spotted him. The group turned to Pidge and followed her eyes to spot Lance sitting by the control panel. He had his knees to his chest and was fast asleep. With the relief of knowing his pack was all right, the exhaustion of walking there and worrying took it’s toll, and he feel asleep. 

“That bum. I told him to stay in his room.” Keith crossed his arms and pouted. “The poor lad was worried sick about all of you. He made his way here all by himself. He looked like a freshly born croshinger the way he was walking.” They group looked to Pidge for a more earthly translation. “Like a baby deer.” She bobbed her head. The group awed at understanding. 

“He’s still weak.” Shiro turned his attention to the sleeping boy. “At the moment we are all weak. I suggest we go to our quarters and and some rest. We all deserve it.” Allura stated. The group nodded in agreement. 

“Wait, who’s got Lance?” Hunk asked. 

Shiro looked to Keith. “He can sleep with us tonight.” Shiro eyes asking Keith for permission. Keith smiled in response letting Shiro know he was fine with it.

“So the smells coming from Lance!” Hunk was crouched next to Lance. He beamed, feeling victorious at finding the source of the smell. “I knew it smelled familiar!” Pidge snapped her fingers. “This is what Lance smelled like when I first met him.” Hunk laughed “Yeah, I cant believe I forgot. And I’ve known him since we were 10!” “Yeah but that’s just you Hunk.” Pidge commented, earning a glare from the beta. 

“He smells so sweet.” Keith blushed. “Well, he’s an omega. What else did you expect?” Hunk tilted his head. 

“We can talk about this later, we should all be getting to bed.” Shiro walked over the The boy and scooped him up in his arms. 

Pidge yawned and waved. “Well good night everybody.” Everyone said their good nights and made their way to their rooms. 

 

Ever since Shiro and Keith got together, they had shared a room with a bigger bed. Both of them walked in with Lance still asleep in Shiro’s arms. Keith started to strip out of his paladin armor while Shiro placed Lance in their bed. Both of them liked to sleep bare chested in sweatpants. 

After changing they went to go crawl in bed, but they hesitated. They looked to Lance who was shivering profusely on top of their sheets. They immediately sandwiches him between them, arms wrapped around the omega in an attempt to warm him up. 

Shiro was in front of him and Keith was behind. It wasn’t long before their combined body heats warmed him back up. “He really does smell good.” Shiro mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Lance’s hair. 

“I know!” Keith groaned, nuzzling his nose into the back of Lance’s neck. Lance chirped at the nuzzling sensation. Both alphas stopped. “What was that?” Keith questioned, satisfaction swirling in his chest. “He-he chirped.” Shiro’s cheeks turned pink. “Very few omega can do that-I guess Lance is one of those few.” 

“Is it weird that I liked it?” Keith questioned. “N-no. I liked it to. It’s kind of like purring. It means your taking good care of them.” 

Keith flustered and buried his face into the back of Lance’s neck once more, while Shiro did the same with the boy’s hair. Both of them absentmindedly took in the smell of all three of them combined. Savoring it without even realizing it. 

 

Both Shiro and Keith woke up from what felt like the best sleep they’ve ever gotten. But both of them growled when they found a certain omega missing. 

“Where is he?” Keith sat up looking pissed. “I don’t know but we’re going to find out.” Shiro started to get up and sniff the air to track the omega with his prime alpha senses. He stopped when he heard how loudly Keith was growling. He was letting his instincts take over again. 

“Keith.” Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “If we’re going to look for Lance, your going to have to get yourself under control.” Keith growled again, shaking Shiro’s hand off his shoulder. 

“I am in control of myself! It’s Lance who can’t control himself and do as he’s supposed to. He’s the one who keeps running off!” He threw his hands in the air. 

Shiro tilted Keith’s head back and rubbed his face into his Keith’s scent gland to calm him down. 

“I know you’re mad, I am too, but if you let your instincts take control of you like this, it could make situations much worse than they already are.” 

Keith breathed, trying to calm himself. “Ok. Ok. I’m calm. I’m calm. Patience yields focus.” Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Alright. Let’s go find our omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was worried about his pack! How could he stay in his room!? Also, where the hell is Lance? Doesn’t he know his completely dense alphas are worried?


	5. I don’t want to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two alphas have to go on a mission, but they don’t want to leave a certain omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, I’d like to share that I do read a lot of omega Lance fanfics. Just recently I started reading one that a concept in it really similar to one of mine. That concept is being introduced in this chapter. I write my chapters way ahead of when I post them. I have several completed chapters on my phone right now. So when I read it I was like “THATS SO COOL, I HAVE THE SAME THING IN MY STORY!” And then it donned on me that I hadn’t posted it yet and that it may look like I’m copying them, but I can guarantee you that I haven’t. We both happen to come up with the same concept. Alright, I’m done! Enjoy the story!

The alpha couple followed the sweet scent to the kitchen and wondered inside. They found Lance staring at a bowl of food in front of him and Hunk talking about Shay...they think. 

Lance perked up and looked to Shiro and Keith when he heard their bare feet patter into the kitchen. 

“Where did you go?” Keith asked, trying not to sound mad but failing miserably. He crossed his arms. 

Lance became anxious and looked scared that he had done something wrong. Shiro stepped in. “What he’s trying to say is that we were worried about you when we saw you were missing.” 

“Oh! That was my fault.” Hunk raised his hand. “It was time for Lance to eat and I thought it was best to not have Lance skip meals so I carried him out of there.” Hunk stated calmly. 

Keith uncrossed his arms looking down. He felt guilty for getting mad at Lance when it was for his health and not his fault at all. 

Lance picked up the spoon and scooped up the liquids inside the bowl. He let it pour back out with the tilt of his spoon. 

“I’m tired of eating liquids. It sucks.” Keith and Shiro joined on either side of him on stools. “Well, if you want, today I’m making pancakes for breakfast. Pidge and I found this nut that tastes like maple syrup. I’ve been mixing them into the batter.” Lance’s eyes lit up at the thought. 

“Did someone say pancakes?” Pidge stood in the entry way still in her pajamas and messy hair. She yawned and scratched her stomach. She took a seat next to Shiro. 

“I guess were eating in the kitchen today.” Shiro noted. 

Hunk cleared his throat. “If I make pancakes for you, Lance, you have to eat them all.” 

“Yes, mom.” Lance rolled his eyes. “Besides, my stomach is starting to feel a little better, but-“ Lance tucked the end of his shirt under his chin and slid his thumbs in his waist band to show how little room was left. “-I’m going to need to get new clothes soon.”

“You can-“ Keith cleared his throat nervously. “You can borrow a pair of my pants until we have the time to go to the space mall.” Keith stuttered, “I-if you want.” 

Pidge squinted her eyes at Keith, studying him. Keith’s cheeks started to turn red. “What?” He asked her. 

She just smiled. “Oh, nothing. I’m just going to see how long this takes.” “How long what takes?” Keith demanded, but before Pidge could answer, Hunk had pushed a steaming plate of pancakes in front of everyone. “Orders up!” He laughed. 

Everyone looked at the pancakes with wide eyes, mouths watering at the smell. “Well, dig in!” Hunk gave permission. Everyone, but Lance, didn’t hesitate for a moment and threw some pancakes on their plates. They all started devouring immediately. 

“These are for you.” Hunk put a plate with a couple pancakes in front of Lance with a smile. “These have your vitamins mixed in.” 

Lance thanked Hunk, and took a cautious bite slowly. Lance’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He started stuffing more bites into his mouth completely unaware of the two alphas watching him eat with proud smiles on there faces. 

Allura walked past the kitchen, but then backed up to look inside. “There you all are.” She walked in. “Hey, princess. You were looking for us?” Shiro turned. Everyone, but Lance had finished their pancakes.   
“I’ve come to talk to you about an upcoming mission. The camp out mission on Airous is going to have to be postponed. There is a planet called Ooleos that needs some urgent assistance. I need you, Shiro, and Keith, to go to this planet and safe guard their queen for about a week, at least until their full tri-moons.” 

Keith looked at her. “Why us?” 

“Yeah, no offense guys, but other planets aren’t as accepting as we are with alpha couples.” Pidge pointed out and Keith squirmed in his seat. 

He knew alpha couples weren’t common and that some looked down upon it thinking it was an act against nature. To waste two perfectly good alphas on each other when they could be breeding. Heck, they can’t even mark each other. Keith knew all of this, but he tried to forget. 

He remembered when him and Shiro first got together. Both of them were nervous at what the pack would think, and if they’d reject the alphas. Much to their joy, everyone was accepting of them, but that didn’t mean anything for other planets. In the beginning, Shiro and Keith weren’t allowed to touch each other or go near each other during accords or rallies. This was so the planets would not be offended, but Allura assured them that if the planets didn’t accept them, they didn’t accept Voltron.   
But they were never sent just the two of them.

“That does bring up a concern I have.” She fiddled with her her thumbs. “I chose Shiro and Keith because they were the strongest on the team. However-“ she bit her lip. “This planet is known for their omegas. The woman you’ll be safe guarding is an omega herself. A prime omega in fact. And these people tend to be very...” She tried to find the word. “Clingy? They won’t really take no as an answer and will incessantly try to pine for you.” She looked exhausted. “Especially unmated alphas.” Keith grimaced at the thought. 

“I don’t really want to deal with that.” Keith declined. “I’m fine with Shiro and no more.” Lance’s shoulders slumped and he stopped eating. He just stared at the last untouched pancake. Keith’s words stung. He had already known it and hadn’t expected any less, but it still hurt to know he never stood a chance. 

Shiro looked to Keith. “It’s alright, Keith. We can do this.” He reassured him. “Queen Karmin has a very powerful jewel embedded in her chest. Once the full Tri-moon passes the jewel will be rendered powerless. We can’t let the galra get their hands on that jewel.” 

Keith glanced over at Lance. He had resumed eating his pancake. The alpha had a worried expression on. He didn’t want to leave his sick pack mate, but duty called. Shiro had a sad, knowing expression looking at Keith. 

The smaller alpha sighed. “When do we leave?” “As soon as you two are ready.” Shiro stood up. “I’ll start packing, Keith, we’ll be taking the red lion because it’s the fastest.”   
Keith looked disappointed. “I’ll go get red ready.” Everyone, but Lance and Hunk had left the kitchen. Hunk glanced down and saw Lance’s empty plate. “You finished all your food! Good job Lance!” Hunk beamed. Lance only hummed in response. 

 

Both Shiro and Keith were suited up and in the red lion’s hanger. Shiro was in the red lion putting their bags in the little extra space it had. Keith was on outside looking at his lion. He really didn’t want to go. He felt red nudged the back of his mind in comfort. 

“I’ve got your travel food!” Hunk held two bags up as he walked over to Keith. The alpha took the bags and thanked him. Hunk and Keith rubbed their faces together to say ‘goodbye and good luck.’ Hunk turned to leave. 

“Hunk, wait!” Keith called. Hunk turned around, wonder on his face. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.” “Sure thing, buddy. What do you want to know?” 

Keith looked down and crossed his arms. “It’s been bugging me ever since Lance started getting his smell back.” He looked back at Hunk. “What was Lance like when he was healthy?” Hunk paused to think. He placed his hands on his chin. “Well, he was healthy and....” he started scratching his head. “....and there was something else about him...but I can’t remember what it was.” 

Keith looked astounded. “You’ve said you’d known him since you were ten!?” “I have! I just never paid attention to his omega. We were really close before he presented and so I never really cared about his hormonal changes. No matter what, he was just Lance to me.” He shrugged.

Keith sighed. “Keith- oh hey, Hunk!” Shiro walked out of the lion. “Hey Shiro!” Hunk waved. “It’s time for us to get going.” He placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith growled and headed into the lion. 

Shiro and hunk rubbed their faces together. Shiro placed his hands on Hunks shoulders. “Take good care of Lance, okay?” Hunk stood tall, puffed his chest, and placed his fist over his heat. “I will care for him like he were my own cub!” A sweat dropped from Shiros head. “Yeah, you do that, Hunk.” 

Shiro turned and went off in the lion. Keith flicked a few switches and they were up and out. Shiro frowned at the burnt smell that filled the cockpit. Shiro placed a reassuring hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m worried about leaving him too.” 

Keith looked up surprised. Was he that easy to read. He frowned. “It just feels so wrong to leave him while he’s sick. He’s pack. He’s our pack omega. It’s instincts to not want to leave him.” Keith emphasized. 

Shiro looked at his feet with his eyebrows bunched together. “Maybe it’s more than that?” He mumbled to himself. 

“What was that?” Keith asked. Shiro shook his head. “Just getting lost in thought.” 

Keith grumbled. “I’m really not looking forward to this.” Shiro grimaced. “You and me both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip time! Whoop whoop! Dude, next chapter is one of my favorites.


	6. Ooleos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith are trying to get through this mission without going insane while back on the ship, Lance is taking care of his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! This chapter is one of my favorites because I put a lot of parallels in it just to show how great/human Lance is. ALSO! Say hello to my ocs

The red lion came into Ooleos’s orbit and was welcomed by a swarm of aliens. 

These aliens looked like humans, but their skin were different colors. Some had blue skin, some had pink. The group that gathered around the lion had long hair that flowed down to their butts. They were beautiful creatures. Their skin even shimmered and sparkled. Their eyes were vivid colors, but their pupils were white. 

As Shiro and Keith walked out of the red lion, they could see different colored crystals hanging around their necks. A shorter man with green skin and a green crystal walked up to greet the paladins. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He bowed. 

“My name is Wilther Pumberbin. I am the queen’s assistant. I’ve come to escort you to the castle.” 

Shiro smiled warmly at the man. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, I pilot the bl-“ “yes, we know who you two are. The queen has done a lot of research on the black and red paladins of Voltron.” He cut off Shiro, a large smile plastered on his face clasping his hands together. 

Keith gave Shiro a creeped out look.  
He cleared his throat. “That’s...good to know...Keith and I will follow you once we get our bags out of the red lion.” Shiro went to turn. 

“Oh! There’s no need for that!” Wilther snapped his fingers and a group of aliens with colorful scandalous clothing and blue crystals ran into the red lion and ran back out with the bags before Keith could protest. Keith growled in annoyance causing all those with blue crystals to stop and bare their necks in submission. 

Keith was left shocked by this and didn’t know what to do. Shiro and Keith shared a curious glance. All the blues seemed to giggle. Keith looked disgusted. 

Wilther snapped his fingers again. “Alright, that’s enough omegas. Bring their bags to the queen’s room.” They all scurried away with their bags. 

“Omegas?” Shiro asked. “Queen’s room?” Keith emphasized. 

“Yes, omegas.” The man nodded. “In our society, we wear crystals to show our dynamics. Omegas, making up 80 percent of our population, wear blue. Our betas, making up 15 percent, wear green. And alphas, making up 5 percent of our population-“ two omegas came around and clipped a necklace around there necks, earning a gruff from Keith. “- wear pink.” 

Both examined the pink crystal around their necks. They were quite beautiful. “And to answer your question-“ he pointed to Keith. “You will be sleeping in the queen’s quarters.” 

“What!?” Keith growled. Shiro placed his hand on Keith’s chest to stop him from getting into the beta’s face. “That wasn’t a part of our agreement.” Shiro said in a calm tone, but it felt like a calm before a huge storm. 

Wilther shuddered at the combined scents of the upset alphas. “This is for the protection of our queen!” He protested. “And protection of our royal crystal!” 

Shiro sighed. They really could not compromise this crystal. “Fine.” Shiro snarled. Wilther fell to his knees into submission. “You are truly a prime alpha.” Wilther smiled. 

“Shiro!” Keith protested. “We won’t be doing anything with the queen. We’ll sleep on the floor if it comes to it.” Keith growled in annoyance. The only perk of being there so far was, with all the omega’s around, they got a guess at what shape Lance should be in. They were all skinny with slightly curvy hips.

“This is already the worst mission ever.” They started following Wilther to meet the queen. “And I was in the belly of a weblum.” Keith added. 

 

 

It had been several days since Shiro and Keith’s departure and they were miserable. Keith pushed Shiro into a closet with his lips smashed into the other alpha’s. “I’m getting real tired of this shit, Shiro .” Keith whined sucking at Shiro’s scent gland. “I understand, but it’s only for a couple more days.” Shiro gasped. 

Keith stopped and looked him dead in the eye. “I hate it here. I want to go back to the ship. I want my pack. I want to get away from these perverted freaks.” He growled. 

“They keep begging me to mate them or to make them summit.” He snarled. “And they all smell too damn sweet, especially the queen. It burns holes into my nose.” 

“She’s a prime omega, she’s suppose to smell sweet.” 

“I don’t care! It’s gross! I like Lance’s sweet. Hers reminds me of chemicals and cheep perfume. Lance smells natural and warm.” 

Keith stepped back, running a hand through his hair. “She keeps throwing herself all over me and you!” He threw his hands into the air. “Where’s her dignity, her honor?! Isn’t she supposed to be royalty?” 

Shiro began petting Keith’s hair and bringing him closer into a warm embrace. “She keeps talking about being bred by ‘a big strong alpha.’ They’re all so fragile. The omega’s are like delicate glass dolls.” He sighed. “I just want to go home.” Keith’s voice cracked. 

Panic ran through Keith’s veins. “Lance isn’t going to become like them, is he!?” Keith didn’t think he could handle it. “Lance will be Lance.” Shiro assured him with a smile.

 

Lance was doing much better. He was taken off the vitamins and started his training back up. It took a lot of convincing to do. 

“Alluraaaa!” Lance whined. “I’ve gained a healthy amount of weight, I’m feeling better, and we’re in the middle of a intergalactic space war!” Lance threw his hands up. “I’m the blue paladin and I deserve to be trained just as hard as Pidge or Keith.” He pointed. 

Allura frowned. He was right. Being the blue paladin, the universe depended on him. She sighed. “You are positive you are feeling better?” “Yes!” Lance said hurriedly. “I only have growth pains in my hips now! Please Allura!” Lance begged. She huffed. “Fine, but I won’t be going easy on you, Lance McClain.” She warned. 

Lance beamed and jumped into Allura’s arms rubbing his face into hers. She laughed. “Okay! Okay!” 

Lance didn’t let go but backed up so he could see Allura’s face. “Can I have cuddles? You’ve smell really stressed.” “You can smell that?” Allura looked shocked. Lance nodded, “I think you need this.” Lance looked at her. Allura rolled her eyes and laughed. “You’ve got one varga until I have to go to a diplomacy meeting.” Lance smiled and buried his face into Allura’s neck. 

“You’re cuddling again!” Hunk walked in. Lance smiled and nodded. Lance’s eyes sparkled as a thought came to mind. “You said I’ve got one hour right?” Lance looked at Allura. She nodded and Lance grinned. “Hunk, go get Pidge. Allura, call for Coran. I think its time for pack cuddling.” 

Hunk pumped his fists in the air. “Yesssss.” Hunk turned and ran to get Pidge. 

Lance had gathered a ton of blankets and pillows from a supply closet, and made a nest out of them in the lounge area. He turned off the lights and made sure he scented everyone before they laid down so that everyone got attention. 

Hunk’s head rested on Coran’s leg because Coran had to sit up due to recent back pain. Pidge and Lance were tucked into Hunk’s sides and Allura in Lance’s with her head on his chest.

Lance was right. Allura really did need this. She didn’t realize how stiff and tense her body was until she started to relax in Lance’s arms. She felt the stress melt away. 

 

“I swear if she tries to touch my hair again-“ Keith bared his teeth and snarled. “Keith! Get a hold of yourself.” Shiro growled. 

It was the sixth night and tomorrow was the Tri-moon. Both of alphas were starting to lose their minds and the stress made them get at each other’s throats. 

“I. Want. To get off this STUPID FUCKING PLANET!” Keith’s growl tore out of his chest. “You’re just gonna have to wait!” Shiro growled back. 

The queen knocked at the door, “Is everything all right in there my strong, brave alphas?” She called through the door. 

Keith pointed at the door. “I’m gonna fucking kill her.” 

“We’re fine, Queen Karmin. We’ll be out shortly.” Shiro gritted through his teeth. 

“Well, I’ll be in the shower if any of you care to join me.” She purred through the door. It sounded like nails on a chalk board to Keith. 

When she was finally gone, Keith snapped again. “They keep saying she’s a prime omega, but what’s prime about her!? NOTHING! NOTHINGS PRIME ABOUT HER!” Keith waved his hand in the air. 

“I never got a good education at one school, we were constantly moving. I was transferred to another in the middle of our Omega unit in health, so correct me if I’m wrong, but prime omegas are supposed to be ‘desirable’, aren’t they?” 

Shiro sighed pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve his headache. “Prime omegas are to omegas, as prime alphas are to regular alphas. They are the same, but certain things are ‘enhanced.’ Their noses are more sensitive, they are said to be the best nurturers, and are built, even more so, to carry pups.” Shiro yawned. “I think they’re supposed to smell better and...something...I don’t really know Keith. I’m tired and I’ve never met one.” 

Keith sighed. “If all prime omegas are like her, I don’t think I ever want to meet one again.” He spat. 

Shiro rubbed his face in exhaustion. “I’m going to bed. Try to escape this nightmare.” “You’ve got that right.” Keith retorted. 

 

 

Lance’s mouth pressed into a flat line as he looked at himself in the mirror that hung in Shiro and Keith’s room. Lance’s clothes had stopped fitting him a while ago so he swapped to Keith’s. He was soon wearing both Keith’s pants and shirt. Just recently he had to start wearing Shiro’s pants because his hips had grown too wide to fit in Keith’s anymore. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Lance looked at his rear in the mirror. Pale jagged lines ran over the bronze skin of Lance’s butt and thighs. “I just had to get stretch marks, didn’t I.” Lance ran his hand over the stripped skin. Luckily, they didn’t hurt, but they were sure as hell noticeable. 

Lance turned to look at his body in the mirror again. Allura had been true to her word and by no means went easy with training Lance. His body was still firm for the most part. Allura was training him to be fast, agile, and flexible. So the matter of the fact was, Lance’s muscles were lean and not bulky like Keith and Shiro’s. 

 

Lance looked at how wide his hips had spread out. It was more than a gentle slope, someone could most definitely rest their hands on then. He looked at his thighs. They were toned, but still on the big side. Lance was still a MALE omega, so he walked with space between his legs for chafing purposes, but if his genitalia wasn’t there, there would be no thigh gaps. Nope. Not here honey. 

And then there was Lance’s butt. It was a nice butt. It was big enough that even the baggy sweatpants he borrowed couldn’t hide it. Basically, Lance was thicc, but a fit thicc. He was still a paladin after all. He had to be battle ready. 

His body looked nothing like Keith or Shiro’s. They were what warriors were supposed to look like, not- Lance eyed his body again. -this. 

Lance sighed and pulled Shiro’s pants on. He missed the alphas. Of course he would never tell them, but he did. He had been sleeping in their bed while they were gone to try and have their scent near him somehow. 

Lance made eye contact with himself in the mirror. “You’re sick you know that? Pining for something you can’t have.” He looked disappointed in himself. 

He looked over to the empty bed. Lance slapped his cheeks to clear his head. “It’s time to get over this.” Lance told himself and turned to walk out. He slept in his own bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, these alphas are DENSE. Oooo and Lance is thicc! I pictured his body as one of my friends in high school. She was FIT and was one of the fastest runners on our track team. She had a body anybody would want. She was CURVY. But you can’t be curvy with out stretch marks. That includes Lance.


	7. Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas return to their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it clear that the alphas love Lance, not his omega.

Shiro and Keith were more than happy to leave that miserable hunk of rock. The Ooleoseans gifted the alphas their crystals and crystals for the other paladins. They didn’t stick around long for gratitudes or gifts. They bolted out of there, heading back to their home. 

Keith landed the lion quickly and they both walked out, taking in the familiar air. Stress and tension still embedded in their skin, it felt tight and achy. 

The two alphas made their way down the corridor heading for their room. They couldn’t wait to take a shower and wash away the last of that planet off their bodies. 

They were too focused on getting to where they were going, they didn’t notice the sweet laughter bouncing through the corridors. 

Keith was watching his feet with his head down, when he bonked his head on something hard. “Ow! What the hell!?” Keith hissed and Shiro stopped behind the smaller alpha, barley running into him. 

“Geeze man.” Lance rubbed his forehead. Both alphas looked up unmoving. “I mean I know we clash heads a lot, but this is just getting out of hand.” The omega joked. The alphas could hear their heartbeats in their ears. 

They had been around so many omegas the past couple days. Each bending over backwards into submission. They begged to be scented, begged to be mated. But right here. Right in front of them was a sassy omega, giving them attitude and laughing. 

Neither alpha hesitated. They both shot for Lance’s neck, burying and nuzzling their faces into his scent glands. 

Lance squeaked in surprise. Both alphas reveled in his delicious scent. The stress seemed to melt away from their skin and filled with satisfaction instead. “It was that bad, huh?” Lance blushed furiously, swallowing down a purr that tried to escape his throat. Keith just groaned and pushed at Lance’s glands even more intensely. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Lance squeaked. 

Shiro was the first to regain his composure. He pulled away from Lance’s neck and looked him in the eyes to apologize, but he couldn’t speak. His face dropped in awe and nudged at Keith for him to look too. Keith growled at Shiro, but stopped by the look of awe on his alphas face. Keith pulled away from Lance’s neck to look at the boy. The smaller alphas face was filled with awe too.

Lance looked at both of them in confusion. “What? Do I have something on my face or whatever?” Lance questioned. 

The alphas took in the sight of the new, healthy Lance. Lance’s eyes were no longer foggy, but a brilliant blue that reminded Shiro of the tropics. His skin had a new warm glow to it, making it look almost golden. He had freckles dusted across the bridge of his nose that they had never noticed before. His face was fuller and he just looked gorgeous. 

Their eyes slid down to the omega’s body. He was wearing Keith’s my chemical romance black parade shirt and Shiro’s work out pants that clung and hugged all the curves in Lance’s legs and butt, accentuating his large hips. Both of them squeaked wanting to rest their hands on them.

Lance followed their eyes to the clothes he was wearing. “I hope you don’t mind, I had to start wearing both of your clothes.” Lance looked embarrassed. My shirts didn’t fit and Keith’s pants stopped fitting me-“ Lance avoided looking at the couple. “I hope you don’t mind Shiro.” 

“No! No! Not at all!” Shiro fumbled silently thanking God he had bought those pants. 

Lance sighed in relief feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “Oh! By the way. Me and Hunk are making you guys welcome back doughnuts.“ He pointed to the direction of the kitchen. “You guys should come and get some-“Lance started sniffing around and then plugged his nose quickly. “Maybe after you guys take a shower.” The alphas sniffed each other curious at what Lance was smelling. They reeked of the omegas from before. 

Shiro and Keith looked at each with annoyance. An ethereal sound bounced off the walls. The alphas whipped their head to the source of the sound. Lance was laughing. 

Keith shot out and grabbed Shiro’s hand. He dragged him down the corridor quickly. “Ok! We’ll go do that!” Keith yelled. Lance watched them bolt down the hall. “Well they’re in a hurry.” Lance just turned and headed back towards the kitchen. 

 

“Keith! What was that?” Shiro breathed heavily. They were standing in their room panting heavily. “I can’t do this, Shiro!” Keith’s voice cracked. The smell of burnt cotton filled the room. “Ok. Calm down. What can’t you do?” Shiro pumped out his calm pheromones to try and ease Keith. 

“The instincts are too much for me to handle. Lance’s omega is messing with my alpha and I can’t focus! All I want to do is scent him and make him happy. I can’t take these instincts.” 

Shiro looked at Keith with a sullen smile. “Keith, we were just on a planet full of omegas and even protected a prime. It’s not the omega that’s making you feel like this. It’s Lance.” 

Keith looked up at Shiro. “I want Lance?” Keith’s heart was beating at the realization. “Oh my quiznack! I want Lance.” Keith ran a hand through his hair. “No, but you Shiro.” He looked back at the alpha. “It’s fine-“ Shiro sighed. “I want him too.” He held the boy’s shoulders. “We both want him.” 

Keith looked up at him. “Can that happen? Can we both have him?” Keith looked wounded. “Don’t alphas usually fight over an omega? I don’t want to fight you Shiro!” Keith sobbed out. 

“We’re not going to fight each other.” Shiro reassured him, thumb rubbing into Keith’s cheek. The boy gasped leaning into his touch. 

“And as for Lance and us, that’s up to Lance and his body.” Keith looked at him, he didn’t quite understand what he meant. “Omegas have the ability to have two functioning mating glands. They used to be seen as such helpless creatures. They were nothing more than a walking pup maker used for pleasure and cubs. They developed a second gland incase their mate were to go missing or leave them. It gave them a second chance at life. If Lance accepted both of us as a possible mate, both scent glands would swell up right before his heat. But Lance would have to accept us. We can’t force him.” 

“I want to try.” Keith grabbed Shiro’s wrist. “I want to make him happy.” 

Shiro smiled. “We have to take a shower first.” He laughed and they started stripping and heading for their shower. Keith slapped Shiro on the butt. “By the way, thank you for buying those pants.” Keith smirked. “Oh believe me, I’m just as thankful to myself.” 

 

“Hunk! NooOooO!” Lance laughed. Throwing a pinch of flour at the beta, using his arms to try and shield himself. “You started it!” Hunk laughed with a bag full of chocolate frosting in his hands. They both had small patches of flour here and there on their bodies. Lance had a little bit of chocolate frosting too. 

“You’re right.” Lance paused. “And I’m going to be the one to end it!” Lance shot out his hands and slopped them on Hunk’s face. Lance’s hands were soaked with water, leaving Hunk all wet. They both broke out laughing. 

“Woah! What battle is going on here?” Shiro walked into the kitchen with Keith by his side. He was carrying a small blue bag with golden designs stitched into it. 

Lance and Hunk looked at each other and shrugged. “A sticky situation.” Lance smirked. “At yeast it’s easy to clean.” Hunk added. “Oooh buddy, doughnut get started with me!” Both were dying of laughter. “How about I give you a flour and we make up.”

“Ok, ok. Enough with the terrible puns.” Shiro smiled. Lance looked to both of the alphas, blue eyes seeping into their souls. 

“We have gifts.” Keith raised the bag. “I like gifts.” Pidge walked in. Lance stared at her. “I feel like you only show up when somethings in it for you.” She only shrugged. 

Keith emptied the bag into his palm. Shiro and Keith picked up two green crystals and tossed them to Pidge and Hunk. “On Ooleos, everyone wears these crystals.” They both ogled at them. “These are so cool!” both putting the necklace on. Lance went to go look at Hunk’s, when he felt a cool metal touch the tops of his collar bone. He looked down to see a beautiful blue crystal resting near the hollow of his neck. He gasped. “It’s so beautiful!” He turned to see Shiro smiling down at him. Red dusted the tops of Lance’s cheeks. 

“Why does Lance get blue?” Pidge asked out of curiosity. “The color showed your dynamics. Green for betas, blue for omegas, and pink-“ both alphas pulled their crystals out from under their shirts. “- for alphas.” 

“I never really asked Allura about her biology, so we were able to get white ones for Allura and Coran.” 

“What were the white ones for?” Hunk asked. “Those who hadn’t presented yet.” Shiro clarified.   
“Out of all the crystals, I’d say that is most fitting.” Lance added. “What makes you say that?” Hunk asked. “Well, I talked to Allura. She told me Altean bodies are constantly changing and shifting. You can be born an alpha, but die an omega. It all depends on their mood and environment. At the moment, Allura is an Alpha and Coran is a beta.” Lance laughed. “Apparently Coran became an omega around King Alfor, he loved him so much.” 

Everyone looked amazed at Lance. “What?” Lance asked when he noticed the stares. “It’s just none of us thought to ask except you.” 

Lance looked down embarrassed shuffling a little. “Is it wrong to care?” Shiro and Keith wanted to sandwich the omega and praise him, but Hunk beat them to it. He scooped Lance into a giant bear hug and nuzzled his face into the blue paladin’s neck. “Awwww! Omega Lance is so cute!” “I didn’t just turn omega!” Lance snapped, but gave into the beta’s warmth and started scenting him back. 

“I want scents!” Pidge called. Lance sighed with a smile and leaned towards Pidge across the island to rub faces. The alphas watched with want. “Aahhh! Lance! You have chocolate frosting on your face.” Pidge complained. 

As if it were a reflex, Keith moved swiftly to Lance’s side. “I got it.” He gently held Lance’s face and started licking the chocolate off. Lance had to fight with everything he had not to purr, but ended up choking on it. 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked with concern, locking violet with blue.   
“You surprised me is all.” 

“Guuuuuys. Not in front of my doughnut.” Pidge bit into her treat. Keith shot a glared at her and Lance just looked at her confused. “Speaking of doughnuts, you and Shiro need to eat some. Hunk and I made them specifically for you.” Keith’s hands were still cupping his face, but he was looking at Shiro. 

Keith picked up a chocolate and Shiro picked a glazed. Both took bites. “This is pretty good.” Keith nodded. Shiro just stared at his doughnut. “Is it bad?” Lance panicked. “No, this is amazing. This is really great Hunk.” Shiro took another bite, mouth watering. Keith leaned in and opened his mouth, signaling he wanted a bite. 

Keith suck his teeth into the delicacy. “Wow! That really is amazing!” Keith stared. “Geeze Hunk, that’s good.” Keith added. “Actually guys, I can’t take credit for that one. I made all the chocolate, Lance made all the glazed.” They stared back at the doughnut. “That’s all Lance.” The alphas bellies filled with pleasure. They looked back at Lance, his head was down and his face was beat red. “It was one of my mama’s recipes.” He smile and looked proud. “She was one of the best cooks ever!” He boasted about his mother. 

The alphas started to stuff their faces with the omega’s doughnuts. They wanted something that Lance made for them to fill them up. How could they refuse something their omega had done for them. 

 

The alphas found the nest in the dark lounge and lied in it, feeling like death. “Why did we eat so many?” Keith rubbed his belly. “Because we’re head over heels for Lance.” Shiro groaned. “They really were good. I didn’t know Lance could cook.” Keith smiled fondly. “Me neither. If he keeps cooking like this, I think I’m going to explode.” “Too late, I think I already am.” Keith frowned. 

Suddenly, it donned on Keith. “Wait, when did this nest get here?” Shiro smiled wide. “Lance must of made it.” They looked into each other’s eyes. They both smiled. Keith wiggled closer and cuddled up to the prime alpha. “Is it just me or are you picturing Lance making a nest in our bed?” Keith asked. “Making sure all three of our scents surround him.” Shiro added. “We’ve got it bad.” Keith buried his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro hummed in agreement. 

“What are you guys doing in here?”   
Both alphas looked up. There was Lance standing a silhouette in the door way. 

When Lance saw the intertwined couple, he blushed. “Ah, sorry! I-I didn’t mean to intrude.” He turned to leave. 

“You missed us.” Lance turned on his heels. “What?” Uh oh. They knew and now they’re going to tell him to bud out. “In the kitchen, you scented everyone but us.” Keith continued. Lance let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I didn’t know you wanted to be scented.” Lance rubbed his arm. He could feel the steel gray and violet eyes on him. 

Keith pushed off Shiro slightly, leaving a small space between the alphas, arms still linked. Lance knew they wanted him to fill the space by the way they were looking at him. 

He hesitantly walked over and lied on his right side facing Keith. Lance let out a breathy gasp as felt Keith’s hand rest on his hip and Shiro’s on the omega’s thigh. He felt their body heat close in around him as their bodies pressed against his. Their hot breath tickled Lance’s neck. Lance slowly tilted his head back, giving access to his neck. 

A chirp escaped his throat as the alphas rubbed into his scent glands. Both rumbled in response to Lance’s chirp. Lance sucked in a breath which he seemed to be running out of. 

Keith pulled back and tilted his head back, lifting his chin to Lance. The omega lifted his hands to cup Keith’s jaw. He pressed his face into Keith’s scent gland. The alpha closed his eyes and continued to rumble. Lance couldn’t muffle his purrs any more. Rumbling and purrs filled the room. When he was done with Keith, Lance turned to the other alpha. He pressed his face into Shiro’s scent gland. Shiro gasped at the touch and rumbled even louder. While he was scenting one, the other would have their face in the back of Lance’s neck. They slowly and eventually drifted to sleep covered in each other’s scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY GOT IT! It took the alphas long enough to realize.


	8. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas train with Lance, but it doesn’t end well.

Lance felt his eyes twitch as something irritated them. His eyes fluttered open to wince due to the sudden unforgiving lights. He groaned. 

He heard silent foot steps make their way to the nest. “Allura?” Lance’s nose filled with the scent of the princess. 

She crouched down and ruffled his hair. “It’s time for your training, blue paladin.” He sleepily smiled at her and hummed his ok. 

He went to get up, but found he was locked in place by two sets of strong arms. He looked down to see two sleeping alphas who were out cold. Lance blushed, he completely forgot he was cuddling the alphas. 

He tried to wiggle out of their iron grip, but had no success. “A little help?” Lance begged Allura. She giggled and moved herself to Lance’s shoulders. She started pulling the omega out by his armpits. 

Both alphas growled at the sudden absence of their omega and shot up baring their teeth. 

Lance squeaked, and instinctly bared his neck in submission at the shock. Allura just looked offended as she held the Cuban in her arms. 

The alphas calmed down quickly, realizing the their omega wasn’t in danger. Both visibly relaxing. Keith groggily rubbed his eye. “Where are you going?” He asked. 

“I’ve been training with Allura.” He stated, rising to his feet with the princess. Both alphas shot to their feet as well. “We’ll join you!” Both said quickly. 

Allura and Lance just stared at them. They looked to each other. “Uh-okay?” Allura turned back to Lance. “We’re working with the bots today.” They all turned to make their way to the training room. Keith and Shiro looked at each other, sharing a knowing look. 

 

They walked into the training room. “You’ve been doing really well these past couple days, so I’m going to set the bots to training level 3.” “What!?” Keith growled. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder to calm him. “Don’t you think that’s a little to much for Lance?” Shiro asked calmly. Lance pouted. 

“You don’t think I can handle it?” Lance said hurt. “No! It’s just that your still recovering and level 3 is pretty intense.” 

“Both you and Keith passed level 3 after a month on the ship.” Lance pointed out. 

“Well, that’s different. Shiro and I’s bodies are built differently.” Lance looked taken aback. “You think I’m weak because I’m an omega.” He seemed hurt. 

Both alphas eyes went wide. “No! Not at all!” Keith called. “Look if you aren’t happy with it, you can just leave.” Lance said bitterly, accepting the long staff Allura offered him. 

“Remember, keep your arms tucked in and defense is just as good as offense.” Lance nodded and turned to the training platform. Both alphas silently growled and moved to the area as well. Keith grabbed his bayard and Shiro readied his robotic arm. Allura stepped back to watch. 

“Three level three training bots!” Allura commanded. Three bots dropped from the ceiling and charged at the paladins. Keith and Shiro defeated their bot quickly. Lance had just made contact with his bot when the alphas destroyed it with ease. 

Lance grumbled and turned to the alphas who looked proud of themselves. He shot them glares, but they just looked confused. 

“Three more bots!” Allura called. The same happened and Lance was peeved. “How exactly do you plan to have me train if you won’t even let the bot close to me!?” Lance crossed his arms. Shiro and Keith looked at each other. They just wanted to protect their omega. 

Allura tried again, ending with lance groaning in frustration. “Alright! That’s it! Shiro! Keith! You are in timeout! You’re going to stand here with me and watch as Lance trains.” Allura’s eye twitched. Both alphas growled, mostly Keith, as they stomped off the training platform.

“One level three training bot!” It fell from the ceiling and both alphas fought their instincts to crush the bot before it could touch Lance. 

First contact was made as Lance blocked a swing from the bot’s sword with his staff. Lance pushed his staff to make to bots sword steer left while Lance stepped to the right quickly. He twirled his staff and landed a hit on the bots back, causing it to tip forward from the force. Shiro and Keith watched with regard as Lance swiftly dogged and attacked the bot. Suddenly the bot swiped up, catching Lance’s staff, sending it flying behind the bot. It swung with its sword again, but he dodge it. Unfortunately, the bot anticipated his movements and kicked Lance in the gut as he dodged the sword. 

Both alphas snarled and began to march forward, ready to ground that bot into dust. They suddenly hit an invisible wall like that of the maze. They whipped their heads to Allura. “Let him finish. He can do this.” She nodded at them, Shiro looking completely annoyed and Keith barley baring his teeth. 

They looked back at Lance who was clutching his stomach, but still standing. He spotted the staff behind the bot.

He charged at the bot. As the bot braced itself in anticipation for Lance’s next attack, the paladin slid between the bot’s parted legs and pick the staff back up. He ran his staff through the back at the bot, spearing it through its chest before it had time to turn. 

Allura brought the invisible wall down. “Well done, Lance!” She cheered. Both alphas ran to the omega and smushed him in a hug.   
“You did great, Lance!” Shiro beamed. “Are you hurt?” Keith asked. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” He laughed, out of breath. He placed his hands on his tummy. “I might just have a bruise tomorrow.” 

A loud beeping came from Allura’s pocket. She pulled a small device out and looked at it. 

“Coran is having trouble in the control room and needs my assistance.” She looked up to the paladins. “Lance, take a small break. Shiro and Keith, resume training. And after Lance’s break-“ she gave the alphas a deadpanned look. “-could you actually TRAIN him?” She turned to leave. “Good luck with training!” She waved back. 

Lance walked off the platform and sat to watch the alphas train. Shiro and Keith sneaked each other devilish smirks. “Two continuing level 8 training bots!” Shiro was actually at level 13 and Keith at level 10, but they wanted to really impress the omega. 

Two bots fell from the ceiling and moved dangerously fast, but not faster than the alphas. Once one bot was down, a new one would drop from the ceiling. Lance watched in amazement as the alphas movement fast and hard. 

They could see the amazement on the omega’s face, only giving them even more push to show off. 

Lance watched as the sweat started to form on their skin. Lance squeaked when the alphas threw off their shirts earning a pleased smile from the red and black paladin. Lance watched as their muscles danced under their skin. 

He saw the scars on Shiro’s body push and pull with his movements. 

Lance felt something wet form in his pants. Ooooh noooo. He was starting to produce slick again. That was something he did not miss. He had to leave before the other two could notice. Lance stood up and started to hurry out. 

“Wait! Lance! Where are you going?” Keith called out, both confused at why he was in such a hurry. Shiro called off the bots and Keith stepped off the platform. Lance turned slowly, cheeks tinted pink. “I have to go.” He wiggled in discomfort. 

“Why?” Keith questioned not wanting the omega to go. Shiro’s skilled nose picked up the sweet smell first. He gasped and took a step back. “Keith, he has to go.” Shiro looked pained as if he were fighting off something. Lance looked down ashamed of himself. 

“Why? Why does he have to go?” He started to growl in frustration. “Because I’m producing slick, ok! Are you happy!?” Lance’s face was bright red. “Slick?” Keith looked confused. “What the hell is slick?” Keith questioned. 

Lance looked dumbfounded. “You don’t know what slick is?” Lance pointed. “No-“ Keith looked embarrassed. “I transferred schools in the middle of our omega unit.” 

Shiro looked even more in pain. He was really working hard to not attack Lance. 

“I’ll tell you all you want to know about omegas later, but Lance has to go NOW.” Shiro groaned, only making Lance even more self conscious. 

Keith looked to Shiro. “No, I want to know n-“ the smell had finally reached Keith. Shiro saw the boy’s pupils become tiny dots, then blow up into huge, dilated orbs. Keith growled. Uh oh. Not good. “Lance, RUN!” Shiro called

Lance was quick on his feet, making his way to the exit. He heard a loud gravelly roar behind him. He felt a pull in his body, telling him to stay. To run to Keith. 

While Lance turned into the corridor, he caught a glimpse of Shiro pinning down a struggling Keith who’s eyes were locked onto Lance. 

He ran and ran until he made it to his room’s shower to wash his ‘disgusting’ scent off of him. He locked his rooms door. Pictures of Shiro looking pained at his smell ran through his mind. He plopped down, not able to stand anymore. He started to cry on the shower floor. 

 

“Keith! Get a hold of yourself!” Shiro snarled. “I! Need! LANCE!” He roared, squirming to get out of Shiro’s tight grasp. Shiro could smell it. Keith had entered into his first rut. 

“Shit!” Shiro cursed. Keith roared loudly again, calling for the omega, but he was long gone. 

Shiro was eventually able to drag Keith back to their room. “I need to mark my omega!” Keith growled again. Shiro took Keith’s chin and forced him to look at him. “Pretend I’m Lance. What ever you want to do to Lance, your going to have to do to me.” He alpha commanded Keith. Being the pack leader, his commands worked on Keith.

Keith suddenly paused. His eyes shot up to Shiro’s face and the smaller alpha pushed him on the bed. Within seconds, Keith was on top of him, liking and sucking at Shiro’s neck. 

Keith rolled his hips into the other alpha’s, a breathy growl escaping his throat. Shiro moaned and felt Keith’s tongue slip into his mouth. 

Keith started to unbuckle Shiro’s pants. Shiro groaned. Without Lance’s scent to feed off of, Keiths rut would only last the night, but Shiro could already tell by Keiths force, this was going to be a long and painful night.

Shiros thoughts were only confirmed by Keith aggressively bucking his hips into Shiro’s. Shiro just closed his eyes and prayed that the small amount of lube they had left would last. 

 

Lance sat naked on the tiled floor. His knees were to his chest and face tucked into his chest. The hot water from the shower ran down his neck. He was tired. 

The image of the alpha couple struggling to control themselves was permanently framed in his mind. “I’m ruining them.” He mumbled. 

Tears started to form in his eyes again. “It’s all because I’m an unmated damn omega.” Lance had never been ashamed of his dynamics, and he still wasn’t. It was a part of him and his mama taught him to love that part. He just really hated certain parts of it at times. Parts like slick. From an unmated omega, any alpha would struggle not to want him. 

Lance pictured Shiro’s face again. “He was horrified.” Lance sobbed. He moved his clinched fists to his temples. “I need to move on! I need to get over them!” He shook his head. He dropped his hands. “It’s time to find someone else.” He said in a defeated tone. 

Lance got out of the shower and got dressed. Yeah, Lance was a flirt, but it was never serious. He mostly did that to get his mind off of the alphas. Maybe it’s about time he took it seriously. Maybe if he found someone, he could get over them. Lance knew that was selfish, but he was just to damn tired of being alone to care. 

Lance heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” He called. It was Coran. 

“Hello, Lance!” Coran smiled. “What’s up?” Lance asked.   
“I wanted to inform you that tomorrow is a ‘peace day’ so I’m planning to get supplies at the mall. I was wondering if you’d like to be my copilot?” Coran winked. 

“Yeah! Sure!” Lance needed to get new clothes. “Alright! See you tomorrow then!” 

Lance’s turned and slipped into his bed. It was time to return the alphas clothes. It was time to be done with them. He fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t honestly think the drama was over yet, did you? Muhahahaha! But geeze poor Lance. Do you think he’s going to move on?


	9. Prove it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides it’s best for the team to move on, but the alphas aren’t to keen on the idea. They embarrass Lance at the mall, and he doesn’t take it to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning. This chapter does get a little dark near the end, but don’t worry. After this chapter, things start to get better.  
> Also, again, I typed this in my phone so there’s going to be errors, just ignore them. Oh and p.s. peace days are days that the paladins of Voltron get a break, thanks to the rebel forces help.

Lance woke up bright and early to help Hunk make breakfast. Today was one of those days where Matt spent the day, hanging with Pidge. “Wow, Lance.” Lance looked up from what he was making to see Matt standing there, blushing. “You-you look good.” 

Lance gave him a questioning look. “You’re not moving from Allura to me are you?” Matt gasp dramatically with his hand on his heart. “I could never! My love for the princess is brighter than a 1,000 suns!” He went into anime mode. 

“Matt, your weeb is showing.” Pidge pointed out. Everyone just laughed. 

“Me, Lance, and Coran are going to the space mall today. Are you two going to tag along?” Hunk asked. The Holts looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure, lets go.” 

“What about Shiro and Keith?” Matt questioned. Pidge smirked devilishly, “oh, you don’t want to go there.” Matt looked confused. “It reeks of rut. I mean if you want to be the brave soul to-“ “I’m good!” Matt cut her off. 

Lance remained expressionless as he stared at the french toast he was making. He didn’t know why, but his heart aches more than usual thinking about the alphas. 

They all ate breakfast in the dining area and chatted with each other. Coran went crazy over the French toast. He said something about it being the best food he had ever tasted and dedicated his life to finding out the secrets of the ‘French.’ Everyone from earth just laughed. 

“I promised Lance the position of co-pilot, so he sits ‘shotgun’ as you youngsters call it.” Coran announced as they started to gather in the ship. Hunk groaned, “Why does he always get shotgun?” “Because I’m amazing.” Lance answered. 

Hunk just mumbled to himself and made his way to the back. “Oh! I forgot something, I’ll be right back Coran!” Lance ran off. 

Lance ran to his room to grab the bag he set aside full of his old clothes. They didn’t fit him anymore, so why not put them to good use and donate them. He started to run past the kitchen, back to the ship, when he stopped. He looked in contemplating something. 

He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a scrap of paper Hunk would write his recipes on. He grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled a note for the two alphas saying they went to the mall and that he had set aside a couple slices of French toast for them. He turned and ran back to the ship, bag in hand. 

 

 

Keith groaned waking up. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” Shiro groaned waking up as well. “Yeah? I feel like I took a knot three times. Oh wait. I did.” Shiro frowned. 

“Oh my quiznack. I am so sorry, Shiro.” Keith knew what it felt like to be knotted from the few times Shiro had gone through a rut. 

For alphas, it hurt and totally messed with their instincts. Their alpha told them to dominate, never submit. To do this kind of thing, they had to fight off their instincts which was painful enough, but to willingly submit took everything out of them. Shiro and Keith never really did this kind of thing because only one enjoyed themselves while the other was in pain. 

“I’ve never had a rut before.” Keith whispered to himself. “Well, you have now. I can attest to that.” Shiro went to sit up and winced. “I’m going to be sore for awhile.” “I’m so sorry.” Keith apologized again. 

Shiro ruffled his hair. “It’s alright. Let’s go take a hot bath and get all this gunk off of us. After that, we should change our sheets.” Keith agreed feeling sticky. “We should see how Lance is doing too.” Shiro added. 

Keith gasped remembering how horrible his last encounter with Lance ended. He groaned. “Oh, man. I must have terrified him. Oh gosh, Shiro. What have I done?” He buried his head into his hands. 

Shiro ran his robotic hand down the boy’s back. “It wasn’t your fault.” Keith looked up from his hands and scrunched up knees. His eyes were glassy, getting ready to spill tears. Shiro frowned and let calm pheromones out in waves.

“You don’t get it Shiro, my alpha called to him. I felt it. It got to his omega. And-“ he sobbed, tear falling freely at this point. “- I didn’t spend my rut with him. He probably feels rejected.” He sobbed again. “I rejected Lance. I know how it feels to be rejected! It hurts! I hurt Lance!” Shiro pulled Keith into a hug, holding his head into his neck. 

“We’re never going to have a chance with him now.” Shiro started to shush him and tell him that isn’t true. “I want Lance so badly, Shiro.” Keith nuzzled into his alphas neck. 

“Don’t worry, things will work themselves out. Let’s go train, get your mind of if this, take a bath, and go find Lance.” Keith nodded and they both started to get up. Shiro winced in pain. “Ok you train, I’ll watch.” Shiro decided. 

 

“We are participating in this contest and that is final!” Coran fumed to the paladins who just groaned in response. 

Lance had already donated and picked out new clothes. The alien that owned the store that sold the earth videogames had a brother at the other end of the mall that sold earth fashion. They often shopped there when they needed new clothes. After the paladins got really popular, the store became really busy. Everyone wanted to dress like their heroes. The owner was so grateful, he offered to give them clothes for free. 

Lance was now sporting a long sleeved, grey and white striped shirt. He wore high waisted skinny jeans that fitted around his waist perfectly. The thing that stuck out the most was a blue crystal that rested lightly near his collarbone. 

“We are getting that gift card! Now pair up! Hunk, your with Matt! Number 5, your with me! And Lance, go find a partner!” 

“What?!” Lance looked taken a back. “How am I supposed to find a partner?” Lance asked angrily. 

“Lance, you have the body of a goddess. You can just snap your fingers and any one would beg to be your partner.” Lance looked hurt. He knew it was meant as a compliment, but it rubbed him the wrong way. 

Lance felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a gorgeous man looking down at him. He was taller than Lance, around the same height as Shiro, but slightly shorter. He had warm almost olive skin that complimented his bright blue eyes perfectly. He also has freckles dusted across his nose and messy sand-blonde hair. He looked so human, the only thing giving him away as alien, was his pointed ears. 

“Hi. My-my names Tidus.” The man blushed and stuck out his hand to shake. “I’m- Lance.” The Cuban spoke carefully. Lance looked at the man and saw he was in shape. He discreetly sniffed the man to get a better idea of him. Alpha. He smelled like sweet spices and cool metal. 

“I-uh” the blonde scratched his cheek nervously. “I heard you needed a partner and my group already paired up.” He pointed back to a group of couples waving back at them. He cleared his throat. 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to be your partner, but if you don’t want to-“ he started to speak quickly at the end. He’s a gentleman, Lance noted. And he’s really cute. “I’d love to.” He cut the alien off. The guy blushed and stared at him as if he hadn’t heard him right. “What?” He asked softly. 

Lance smiled and laughed silently. “I said I’d love to be your partner.” A huge smile spread on the alpha’s face. Lance felt his heart flutter. He had a beautiful smile. 

 

Keith had finished his training which successfully calmed his nerves down. He felt less panicked and just wanted to see Lance again. He and Shiro took a hot bath together. Shiro groaned as his body started to relax, easing the soreness a little. 

Both alphas went to the kitchen to eat and hoped they would find Lance there, but found the castle strangely empty. Keith spotted the note and walked over to pick it up. He read it out loud for Shiro. 

“Went out to the space mall. Be back in a few. There is leftover French toast in the fridge.” 

“Dang, I needed to buy some stuff.” Keith looked disappointed. “We can still go. There are extra ships in the hanger. We could meet up with them there.” He looked at the note. “Plus I think we’re both itching to see Lance.” Keith crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. 

After they ate breakfast, they made their way to one of the ships and headed for the mall. It only took about ten minutes to spot the team in a crowd of people. “What’s going on here?” Keith asked.

The group turned to see the two alphas. “Geeze, Shiro! You look like a mess.” Matt exclaimed. 

Shiro looked annoyed. “Thanks, Matt.” 

“It’s a contest for a gift card to some swap shop or something. You have to pick a partner and carry them. You can’t walk around and have to stay standing on this unfolded newspaper. The last couple, not to drop their partner, wins.” Pidge clarified. 

They looked to Coran who staring at a pair of contestants intensely. “The gift card is ours. I can feel it! We’ll be having that gift card in our hands soon.” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if we have cubs running around the ship soon, either.” Pidge smirked. 

“If this is about my rut, save it Pidge.” Keith sounded annoyed. “Oh, I wasn’t talking about you.” Pidge laughed. “Look.” Pidge pointed to the contestants. 

There was Lance, in the handsome blonde’s arms bridal style. Both were smiling and laughing, getting along a little too well. There was only one couple, besides them still in the contest. 

Shiro and Keith’s pupils shrank and anger started to bubble in their chests. “Who’s that?” Keith spat. “I don’t know, but he’s hot!” Pidge answered. 

“They have been smiling and laughing at each other the whole time.” Matt added. “Dibs on being the godfather!” Matt laughed. “Dang it.” Hunk mumbled. The alphas growled in annoyance. 

“Are you sure I’m not hurting your arms?” Lance giggled. “For the last time, no.” Tidus laughted. “Lance, if you were hurting my arms, I would have put you down by now.” He smiled. 

The crowd gasped as the last couple dropped their partner. Lance heard Coran whoop in delight. 

Lance and Tidus looked at each other with wide eyes. “We did it.” Lance whispered. Wide smiles spread across their faces. “We did it!” Tidus shouted, tossing Lance and spinning him around. Both smiling and laughing. 

The announcer made their way to the couple. “A 50,000 gac gift card for the lovely couple.” He gave the gift card to Tidus. 

The blonde looked at the card and then to Lance. He gave it to omega with a nuzzle on Lance’s cheek. 

Lance gasped, touching the spot in surprise. “You keep it.” He smiled down at the omega. 

Now normally, it was Keith who had a trouble keeping his cool and controlling his instincts, but this time, it was Shiro who struggled to keep his cool. 

Completely forgetting about the soreness in his rear, Shiro trudged his way to the couple. The pack follow close behind in concern. 

Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s back and brought the omega into his chest growling. “Shiro!?” Lance was completely caught off guard. Tidus looked confused. “Shiro, What are you doing?” Shiro didn’t respond, he just continued to growl. 

“Tidus, this is my pack alpha, Shiro.” Lance tried to explain. A looking of awe crossed the blonde’s face as if he got it. “I get it, my pack alpha is like a father figure to me too.” Pidge wheezed. 

Shiro just looked angrier and was one comment away from dropping his fangs. Lance felt the tension in Shiro and could feel how close he was to the edge. Dropping his fangs in a public setting would be very problematic. 

“Shiro, you need to calm down.” Lance started rubbing his wrist into Shiro’s neck, letting out calm pheromones. Lance felt Shiro slightly relax. “I’m sorry if I offended you.” Tidus tried to apologize. “Just leave.” Keith growled. 

Tidus looked annoyed and turned to leave. “Tidus, wait! I’m so sorry!” He tried but Tidus just walked away feeling the the alphas threaten him. 

Lance felt so embarrassed and guilty. He needed space to fume. He pushed off Shiro with force and stomped quickly to the ship. 

 

Everyone traveled back in the ships they came in. Lance made his way to put his clothes away. Keith grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side. “We need to talk.” 

Shiro, Keith, and Lance were in some kind of large supply closet. “What the hell?” Lance shouted angrily 

“Who was that guy?!” Keith asked impatiently. “What?” Lance asked annoyed. “Who was that guy?” Shiro repeated, his arms crossed. 

“That’s What this is about? THATS why you guys caused a scene and offended an innocent guy!?” Lance looked pissed. “Why does it matter to you anyways!? Why does it matter to you who I’m with?” Lance asked frustrated. 

Shiro started to look a little guilty, but Keith stood his ground. “Because we don’t want you with him.” He growled. “And why not!?” 

“BECAUSE WE WANT YOU!” Keith shouted. Lance froze looking shocked. Keith calmed down. “We want you with us. Me and Shiro.” He looked down. “Why?” Lance sounded broken. 

The alphas looked up, hearing the pain in his voice. They stared at him. “WHY!? WHY NOW!?” Lance started to cry. They both stepped forward to comfort him, but he took a step back. “Is it because I’m more omega now? Is that it?” He sobbed. 

The alphas looked pained. “No! No we want you for you, Lance.” Shiro tried to calm him with his voice.  
“Then prove it!” Lance clutched his fists by his side. “Prove you love me as Lance. Not my omega.” Lance grabbed the door knob and exited the closet, slamming the door shut. 

 

Lance made his way to the kitchen to help prepare lunch. The two alphas entered the kitchen to join everyone shortly after Lance. 

“I don’t know, Lance. There’s just something about you that’s different from other omegas.” Lance was losing his already short patients. “I don’t know Matt, let’s just drop it.” 

“I think it’s your smell. Maybe.” Lance smashed his spoon on the counter causing everyone to startle. 

“There’s nothing different about me, I’m just a regular omega.” He said thick with annoyance. 

Everyone just stared in concern. Lance sighed. “I’m sorry. I just-“ Hunk placed a hand on the omega’s back to comfort him. “I need to go for a swim.” Lance turned and exited the kitchen. 

“I didn’t mean to offend him. I was just asking about his omega.” Matt felt bad. Hunk paused, dumpling in hand. “I remember.” Everyone turned to Hunk. 

Everyone was surprised by how angry he looked. 

He looked up. “Remember when you asked me about Lance and I couldn’t quite put my finger on it?” He looked to Keith. 

Keith nodded. “Well, he is different. He a prime omega.” Everyone’s jaw dropped. “That would explain why his body rejected the suppressents so badly.” Pidge concluded. 

Hunks face looked pained. “We didn’t know when he first presented, but his smell just kept getting sweeter and he was developing faster than all the other omegas.” 

That angry look came back to his face. “He started getting a lot of unwanted attention. Random alphas would grab at him. At school, people would harass him and push him up against walls.” His knuckles turned white. “Even some of the teachers would just watch him. He was only 13!” He shook his head. “He had to deal with all of that, while only being 13 years old.” The group felt anger against all those people who had hurt Lance bubble within them. 

“It got so bad that they put Lance on pills. Not supplements, but pills to dial it down a bit. After that all of the attention suddenly stopped.” 

Hunk looked down. “It really affected Lance. He felt that nobody would love him for him, but for his omega.” 

“Leave it to a bunch of douche bags to take something good and ruin it.” Pidge grimaced. 

“But there’s more!” Everyone turned to Keith. “There’s more to Lance.” He repeated, more quietly this time.  
“He’s kind, he’s funny, he thinks of others before himself.” He ran a hand through his hair. “His eyes sparkle when ever he’s made someone else smile. He gets the cutest dimples when he smiles.” Keith started to ramble. “I finally get what went wrong.” He sighed. 

The group looked at the alphas very confused. Shiro proceeded to explain their confession and how Lance reacted. Pidge whispered something to Matt, and he ended up giving her 5 gac. 

“Well, you two certainly didn’t start it off well, that’s for sure.” Pidge scratched her head. “Yeah, we figured” Shiro looked sad. 

“Do you?” Hunk asked. The alphas turned to him. “Do you really love him for him?” “More than anything.” Keith said very breathy. 

“Then I’ll help. BUT!” He gave them a very stern look. “If you break his heart, you’ll be eating rotten food for the rest of your days.” 

The alphas gulped at the beta’s threat. “I never want Lance to hurt again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys are all like I TOLD YOU SO! When we found out that Lance was a prime. Hahaha! Yeah I saw all the comments and was just like ssssshhhhh! Don’t spoil it. It also helps explain why Lance is so hard on himself with his past and everything. Don’t worry too much about the couple though. Shiro and Keith are going to do everything they can to prove they care about him.


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance calms down and they all talk, but all these negative emotions are messing with Lance’s brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang. You all loved Tidus. I kept getting comments about how they ship it or asking if I can bring him back around. Lol, we’ll see. Anyways, for those who want, after work today im posting sketches of Tidus on my tumblr. 
> 
> Also, ima point it out one more time. I typed this on my phone, usually during my break at work. There are going to be errors. Ignore them or read around them.

Lance sat at the bottom of the pool, slowly blowing bubbles out his nose. He felt how the water made his hair move in waves. The warmth that surrounded every last inch of him. He felt at home in the water. He always had. 

Lance grew up on a farm only several miles from the ocean. Him and his family would often spent their free time there surfing and soaking up the sun. He missed the ocean. 

When Lance had run out of air, he swam to the surface to fill up his lungs again. He decided to stay on the surface this time and float on his back. The cool air contrasted the warmth waving in his back. 

The water calmed his thoughts and centered him. The two alphas. They both admitted to wanting to court him. He should be overjoyed right now but he has to know. He has to know that even if he was a beta, they would still want him. 

“I should apologize.” He mumbled to himself. He felt that ending on the sour note that they did wasn’t good for any of them. He needed to right the wrongs. 

He swam to the edge and got out using the trick Allura taught them using the change in gravity for getting in and out of the pool. His feet pattered as he made his way to the showers.

After rinsing off, he put on black, legging like pants that hugged his curves and an oversized gray hoodie. He watched as his hair fluffed up as it does whenever your fresh out of the shower, making his hair appear a little lighter. After putting on his lion slippers, he headed out to find the two alphas. 

 

Lance turned the corner when he heard Hunk shouting from the kitchen. Lance peaked his head inside to see both Shiro and Keith covered in ingredients. 

Keith had some flour in his bangs and a smudge of dough on his cheek. Shiro had patches of flour all over his face and Hunk was standing in the corner calling them imbeciles.

“What’s going on here?” Lance wondered inside. Both alphas perked up at hearing the omega’s voice. They looked at him and how cute he looked. 

Shiro looked down to the floor and Keith started shuffling, switching his weight on his feet. 

“They’re trying to make garlic knots, and FAILING, might I add.” Hunk scolded them. Keith looked down, disappointed in himself. It tugged at Lance’s heart strings.

“Well, you haven’t kneaded it enough yet. Look how wet it looks. And see how it isn’t sticking together.” Lance pointed out. 

“Here let me show you.” He smiled and made his way next to Keith. “You knead like this.” He showed them how to do it correctly. “You use the base of your palm, and push.”

The alphas gathered around closer to watch. Lance smiled gently to himself. “Here, you try.” 

Lance moved Shiro so he was standing in front in the dough. Shiro cautiously tried to mimic Lance’s movement. He laughed. “Not quite.”

Lance slipped between the alpha and the island. Shiro’s broad chest was pushed up against Lance’s back and he placed his hands on top of Shiro’s. “Like this.” He guided his hands with his own. 

“Why are you guys making garlic knots anyway? Didn’t you guys just eat?” He laughed, not surprised by the alphas appetite. “We were actually making them for you.” Keith answered. 

Lance felt butterflies in his stomach. “What?” 

“Well, you always talked about them whenever you started listing off things you miss about earth.” 

Lance felt his heart fill with gratitude. “Well, thank you for that.”  
“Lance, we haven’t finished making them yet.” Shiro laughed. 

“I know, I just wanted to share my gratitude.” He smiled. “If you want, I could just finish making them.” He offered. 

“No!” Keith said quickly. “We want to do this for you.” He touched Lance’s arm. “You told us to court you as Lance, that’s what we’re doing.” 

Lance felt his cheeks heat up and turned red. “It looks like I’m just going to have to instruct you since Hunk left awhile ago.” That sneaky bastard.

“I think I’d prefer your teaching over Hunk’s, any day.” Shiro laughed. 

 

Lance gently instructed them on what to do and at what temperature the oven should be. Once they were finished, Keith slid them out of the oven, and plucked them into a bowl. 

Due to the improvised ingredients, the garlic knots looked green and glossy. The alphas looked at them, nervous they would taste bad. 

They sighed and were about to throw them away, when Lance plucked the bowl out of Keith’s hands and popped a knot in his mouth. 

The alphas looked down, bracing themselves for Lance to spit it out in disgust, but he never did. 

“These are actually really good.” Lance’s eyes sparkled and he popped another into his mouth. The alphas smiled, feeling pride as they watched their omega devour the food they had provided for him. Maybe they should make food more often for Lance. 

“Is-“ Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Is it ok if we talk while I eat?”   
“Of course. Where do you want to talk?” Shiro asked. “In the lounge?” “Anything you want.” Keith nuzzled his cheek. 

 

Shiro gingerly sat down in the nest with the rest and they talked while Lance ate. They asked him about his family. Lance talked about the ocean. He asked them about their lives on earth, about the things that they liked. They talked, and talked, and talked, until Lance had run out of garlic knots. 

He was stuffed. He leaned back into Shiro’s lap and started to massage his belly. The alphas didn’t let him do that for long as they replaced his hands with theirs. They cooed and praised him. He closed his eyes and felt the warm hands rub against his belly. 

“I’m sorry, by the way. For earlier I mean.” He opened his eyes. “I feel like I overreacted and I shouldn’t have handled it the way I did.” 

“It’s fine.” Shiro started to pet the boy’s head, running his finger through his soft hair. Keith bit his lip. “Hunk kind of spilled the beans about your secret. About you being a prime and what you went through. We can’t blame you for reacting the way you did.” 

Lance sat up. “So you know now, huh?” He looked down. Keith cupped Lance’s face and brought it up to look into his eyes. “But there’s so much more to you. You’re selfless, you’re brave. You bring smiles to those around you with your humor. Your smile is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. We love you as Lance, and Shiro and I are going to prove that to you.” Lance looked like he was going to cry. 

He crashed into a hug with Keith. Lance buried his face into Keith’s neck and Keith hugged him tightly back. “I love you, Lance.” He muffled into his hair. 

Shiro went to shift so he could comfort Lance too, but winced in pain. Lance turned his attention to Shiro at smelling his discomfort. “By the way, what happened to you?” 

Keith blushed and looked down, “let’s just say alphas were never meant to take knots...” Lance ‘oh’ed in catching Keith’s drift. 

“Well now that you guys know I’m a prime, there’s no use in hiding it anymore.” Lance moved and straddled Shiro’s hips. 

Both Shiro and Keith looked surprised and confused at the same time. “You guys don’t know much about omegas do you.” Lance looked kind of annoyed. They blushed and shook their head. 

Lance sighed and started to explain. “All omegas produce an endorphin that can reduce pain when injected into the system. Most omegas have a small amount, but being a prime, I produce more than the average omega.”

The alphas finally got it. “Now, tilt your head back, Shiro.” Lance commanded. 

He did as he was told and gasped as Lance started sucking at his scent gland. He closed his eyes and started to rumble. He placed his hands on Lance’s wide hips and pulled him closer to his body. Lance squeaked at feeling the closeness of their chests. 

Lance continued to suck at the scent gland until it was swollen. He licked at it a couple times causing Shiro to moan. Shiro was starting to get all hot and bothered until Lance dug his tiny fangs into the gland. Shiro gasped out at the sudden pain, but it only lasted a second and was quickly replaced with a warmth that spread through his veins. 

Lance unlatched and licked the wound closed. “Is that any better?” He asked. Shiro wiggled to check. His eyes widened in surprise. 

“I barely feel anything at all. Thank you, Lance!” Shiro nuzzled his face into Lance’s. 

Keith looked jealous. Lance and Shiro laughed at seeing his reaction. “I want to be bitten by Lance.” He pouted. “You aren’t in pain.” Lance stuck his tongue out. 

Keith shot forward and softly bit his tongue, causing Lance to squeak and fall back into Shiro who was laughing hysterically. 

“Next time, I won’t just bite your tongue.” Keith smirked devilishly. Lance stared, praying silently to God. 

 

Lance was sweating and his hair was plastered to his face. It was later in the night and Lance was having a nightmare. 

He dreamed he was in some large dark room. The only light what the red glow of a blood moon. He saw galra faces everywhere. He screamed as one turned to him.

He started backing up when he tripped over something. He looked to see Shiro’s body lifeless and covered in blood. He covered his mouth with his hands in horror, when felt they were wet. He looked down at them. They were covered in blood. Who’s blood? 

He looked around and saw himself on the floor. He saw the horror on his face. He was begging himself to stop. He was in someone else’s body? He looked at his reflection in a broken piece of glass and realized he was the galra now. 

He heard himself sob and ask galra lance to drop him. Drop who? He felt something in his hand. It was Keith. He was holding him by his hair, open wounds covering his body. 

Lance shot up, gasping for air. He looked at his hands to scan for blood. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He wanted to see the alphas. He needed to check if they were alive and alright. 

Lance whipped the blankets off and   
shot out of bed. The moment he stood up, his legs gave out, and he tumbled to the ground. Lance sobbed. He was shaking with fear. 

His instincts were going haywire. They screamed at him to go to the alphas. He HAD to get to them. He had to see that they were ok. 

He tried to get up again, he was determined. He finally got his footing and ran to the alphas room, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

He made it to their room. He knocked on the door. He had to calm down. He didn’t want to freak the alphas out. He knocked on the door again, patience running thin. 

He heard groaning and shuffling through the door. The door slid open to reveal a sleepy, shirtless Shiro. “Lance?” He sounded groggy. The smell of distressed omega hit him like a brick wall. It was so salty, it stung his nose. “Lance?! What’s wrong!?” Shiro was starting to panic. 

“I-“ Lance tried to explain, but he only started sobbing at seeing Shiro alive. Shiro pulled him into a hug and pumped his calm pheromones out. Lance held onto him tightly sobbing into his chest. “You... dead.... couldn’t... blood.... Keith” Lance tried to form sentences between his sobs. 

“Shiro?” Keith sat up groggily. “What’s wrong?” Keith heard Lance’s sobs and his scent burning his nose. He threw off the covers and ran over to Lance. “Lance, baby, what wrong?” He rubbed circles into his back. “I think he had a bad dream.” Shiro answered for him. Lance just sobbed again. 

“Do you want to stay with us?” Keith started petting his hair.   
Lance nodded and reached out for Keith. 

Keith took his hand and lead him to the bed. Keith tucked him in and joined him in the covers. 

Lance buried himself into Keith’s chest. The red paladin wrapped his arms around the omega and let his own calming pheromones seep out. Shiro joined them, sandwiching Lance. 

Both rubbed soothing circles into Lance’s skin until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS BETTER FEEL SPECIAL. I HATE scary things ssooo much. I was literally hyperventilating typing Lance’s nightmare. ‘But it wasn’t that scary’ shut up! It was scary for me! And Keith called Lance baby. What the heck


	11. Virgin Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short and sweet.

Shiro and Keith woke up before Lance. When they opened their eyes, they felt Lance curled up against them, sound asleep. They nuzzled their faces into him fondly. Lance silently purred, body sinking into a sea of calm. 

Keith frowned. “He seemed so scared last night.” “He had a bad dream.” Shiro answered. “I know more than anybody what that’s like.” He started rubbing circles into Lance’s hips. 

They took several moments to watch Lance sleep peacefully in their arms. “I just want to bond with him already.” Keith whined, shoving his face in the blue paladin’s neck. “I want him to be ours. I want him to bare our marks on his neck showing the universe that we’re his alphas.” Keith pouted. “No ‘Tidus’ or anyone else pinning for Lance. Just us.” 

Shiro leaned over Lance’s head and kissed Keith on the forehead. “We need to get up soon. At least I do.” Shiro frowned. “I have to go to a diplomatic meeting with the princess.”

“Where is that?” Lance asked rubbing his eyes as he started to wake up. Shiro looked down at him with a smile. “How are you feeling?” 

Lance looked up at him with his beautiful pools of water he calls eyes. “Fine.” He contemplated. “I just...I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“I’m sure Keith would be more than happy to spend the day with you.” He smirked, earning a grunt from the smaller alpha. 

“Really? You’d be okay with that?” Lance turned to Keith. His face turned red and he avoided eye contact with Lance. “I mean, yeah. I am trying to court you.” Lance smiled and nuzzled into his face. The alpha rumbled and pushed his own face into Lance’s, so they were nuzzling each other. 

Shiro stood up and was about to make his way to the bathroom when he felt a tug at his sweatpants. He looked down to see Lance’s fist balled into the clothes. “I-“ Lance drew his hand back quickly. “I’m sorry-“ he looked down, embarrassed. “My instincts, I’m sorry.” 

Shiro smiled and leaned down. He pressed his lips into Lance’s forehead. The blue paladin closed his eyes and chirped. He pulled away. 

“Don’t ever apologize for caring.” Lance looked into his eyes that reminded him of beautiful silver plates. He nodded. 

Shiro leaned over and locked lips with Keith. “I’ll be back by dinner.” He stood up straight. “Take care of him, Keith.” 

A tender smile reached his lips. “I love you both.” “Love you, too” Keith smiled. Lance wanted to answer too, but he wasn’t completely sure of his feelings yet. He knew he really liked them, but he didn’t know if it was quite love. 

“Stay safe.” He responded instead. Shiro nodded. “I will.” 

 

Lance was brushing his teeth while Keith leaned against the door frame. His violet eyes racking down the omega’s backside. His eyes traveled from his chestnut silky hair, to the slope in his neck. He watched the gentle curve of his back drastically changed into a deep curve of his hip. His eyes finally rested on his butt and thighs. 

The alpha’s mouth watered as he thought about what it would feel like to have those thighs wrapped around him. His hips pushing into the omega’s. Their bodies pushed together, skin on skin.

“KEITH?!” The red paladin snapped out of his trance. “What?” His face was red. “I asked if you wanted to go to breakfast.” “Oh- um. I usually train before breakfast.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“Can I- can I go to?” Keith stared at him, mouth gaping open. He was willing to train with him again? Even after how badly last time ended? “Yes! I mean, yes. If you’re okay with it, that is.” 

Lance blushed and looked at himself in the mirror. “I’ll control myself better this time.” “No.”

Lance looked back to Keith in surprise. “You don’t have to control anything, it’s me. I couldn’t handle it and that was my fault. You also wanted to leave, and I made you stay.” He looked guilty. 

Lance felt his heart ache. “It was both our faults.” Lance reassured him. Their eyes met, feeling as though their souls were tied together, connected. 

“God, I really want to kiss you.” Keith breathed, stepping closer to Lance. He felt his heart flutter, skipping a beat. “I wouldn’t stop you.” He breathed out in reply.

Their faces were inches apart. Both eyes hooded and staring at each other’s lips. Lance could feel Keith’s warm breath tingle on his skin. “That’s good, cause I don’t know if I could stop myself.” 

The tension between them was maddening. Lance’s skin itches for the contact that only the alpha could provide. He couldn’t take it anymore. He closed the space between them. 

Lance’s lips met Keith’s with electricity running through them. Keith moaned and deepened the kiss. He tilted his head to the side and slid his hands on the shelves Lance calls hips. 

Lance gasped at the contact, leaving enough room for Keith’s tongue to slip in. Lance moaned, he could feel his knees grow weak. He hooked his arms around the alpha’s neck before they could give out.

Their bodies pushed together, hearts beating in rhythm. Lance felt Keith’s tongue swirl around in his mouth. He started to push back with his own. Keith let out a pleased growl. 

They both broke away gasping for air. “Damn, Lance. You taste too good.” Keith looked at him through hooded lids. “Not bad for a first kiss.” Lance chuckled. 

Keith looked shocked. “That was your first kiss?” Lance wiggled in Keith’s grip. “Yeah-“ he avoided looking into Keith’s eyes. “-I wanted to save it for someone special.” 

Keith felt his alpha puff up his chest in pride. Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck. “Thanks for giving me this honor.” He smiled into his neck. 

“Can I scent you?” He asked. Lance nodded, giving the alpha permission. Keith rubbed his scent over all of Lance’s scent glands, until he was dripping in his scent. 

“Let’s go train now, I can show you a couple moves.” He grabbed Lance’s hand, and they made their way to the training room. 

 

 

They had trained for awhile and Keith had taught Lance plenty of moves. A lot of them were moves to take out enemies who were large, or just anybody. 

Keith’s favorite was when he taught Lance how to wrap his legs around the opponent’s neck and use their weight as leverage to bring them down. Keith made Lance do that to him several times claiming ‘he wasn’t doing it right’, but he just liked the feeling of Lance’s thighs. 

“I’m surprised you actually trained me and taught me stuff.” Lance laughed out of breath. They were making their way to the locker/ shower room to clean off. “I’m not THAT smothering.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Besides, I liked feeling your thighs crush my head.” He whispered to himself. 

“What was that?” Lance asked. “Nothing! Nothing. Just forgot to put the mats away, you go on ahead.” Keith blushed and turned to go take care of the mats. 

Lance looked at him sideways then shrugged, making his way to the shower. He peeled off his sweaty clothing and made his way to the big shower. He felt the warm water hit his collarbone and travel down to his legs. He heard Keith walk in. 

Oh, quiznack. He didn’t think this through. He forgot people were naked in the shower and that meant being naked with naked Keith in the shower. 

Lance kept his eyes focused on the tile in front of him, red blooming in his cheeks at the thought. He heard Keith’s bare feet patter closer. Lance held his breath when he heard Keith right behind him. 

“What are these?” Lance turned his head to see Keith crouched down, eye level with his butt. Keith took his fingers and ran them down the lines etched into Lance’s skin. “Their stretch marks and thanks for pointing them out.”Lance barked. 

Keith looked mesmerized. “Their so cool.” Lance looked at him as if he just announced he was going to have a pup with Zarkon. “Honestly, What planet are you from?” 

“What?” Keith looked up to meet Lance’s eyes. “I think they look cool, like tattoos.” Lance blushed and swatted Keith’s hand away. 

“Thank you, but it’s hard to shower with you poking at my butt. So I’ll shower over here and you stay over there.” Lance pointed to the other end of the shower. Keith pouted. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s legs and rested his face on Lance’s left cheek. 

Lance squeaked. “I thought you said you didn’t want to be alone.”

Lance had to choke down a chirp. “K-Keith. I’m serious. If you don’t stop, I’m going to start producing slick again.” Lance felt his heart pounding. 

Keith sighed and pulled away, walking to a different shower head.   
Lance took a second to compose himself and finish his shower. 

 

They both walked into the dining room just in time for lunch. They all sat round the table, laughing and talking, aside from Shiro and the princess. Their seats were left empty. 

After breakfast, Lance wanted to play video games with Keith. Lance sat in Keith’s lap while they played. At first, Lance could beat Keith easily, but after a while Keith started to pose as a threat. They played for hours until it was dinner time. 

“You’re getting really good.” Lance looked up from Keith’s chest. Keith looked down at him and hummed. “Well, I had a pretty great teacher.” He leaned his head down and pressed his lips into Lance’s. The kiss was soft and warm. Lance smiled at him. “Let’s go help with dinner. I promised Hunk I’d make rolls for him.”

 

On their way to the kitchen, they spotted Shiro. “Shiro!” Lance smiled, and ran to hug him. The alpha wrapped the omega in his arms, nuzzling into his neck. Keith walked over. Shiro placed his hand on the small of Keith’s back and kissed him on the lips. Lance watched. 

“Welcome back.” Keith smiled up at him. Shiro hummed in response. Lance felt out of place. He didn’t want to ruin their moment, just staring at them. He looked down and made sure as to make soft foot steps as he started to walk to the kitchen. 

He sighed internally. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt one warm hand slide into his own, and another resting on the small of his back. “Geeze, your in a rush to help Hunk.” Keith laughed. Lance blushed and shifted his hand so their fingers were interlaced. 

After they made it into the kitchen, Lance ran straight to Hunk and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. The two alphas stood in the corner, not wanting to get in the way of their cooking. 

“So, How was it today? Not problems with negotiations?” Keith asked. “People are begging to join the coalition, we didn’t have any problems.” He crossed his arms. “What about you? Things go well with Lance?” Keith smiled devilishly and Shiro raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Oh, I’d say today went pretty well.”   
“Come on. Spill.” Shiro eyed him. “I don’t know what you mean.” Keith said trying to hard to sound innocent. Shiro just looked at him not buying it. Keith just laughed. 

Keith bit his lip as he smiled. “Let’s just say I got Lance’s first kiss.” Shiro looked at him in surprise. “And his first french kiss too. Gosh Shiro, he taste as good as he looks.” Shiro pouted. “Your day sounds 5x better than mine.” 

“I also got to shower with Lance.” Shiro looked annoyed. “I miss one day and you too are practically already bonded. Your scent was all over him, it made me want to rub my scent in too.” 

“Oh yeah, I made sure to really scent him. Flashbacks of that Tidus guy kept coming in my head and made me pissed.” He growled. 

“Hey, you two. Dinners almost ready. Can you go set the table?” Lance smiled wide. They both smiled and agreed to the task. 

The alphas were setting up the plates when Lance came out carrying a steaming pot of stew. “Thanks guys, you gave me and Hunk one less thing we have to do.” Keith strolled over to the omega. “Can we get a thank you kiss?” Keith stared at the Cuban’s soft lips. Lance could only nod. Keith pressed his lips into Lance’s, a soft purring sound come out of Lance’s throat. Keith pulled away smiling with Lance looking flushed. 

He turned to see the look on Shiro’s face and felt a pang in his heart. He looked so sad, Lance could tell he wanted a kiss too, but was to much of a gentleman to demand it from Lance. 

Lance smiled gently and walked over to Shiro who looked confused. Lance grabbed the alpha’s shirt and pulled him down. Their lips smashed together and Shiro moaned in pleasure. He grabbed Lance’s hips bringing him closer, bodies smushed together. Lance brought his arms around Shiro’s neck. Shiro brought his hands to Lance’s butt and cupped his cheeks. 

“Get a room.” Pidge snorted taking her seat. Lance and Shiro blushed and pulled away. “Let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo they kissed! THEY KISSED!


	12. Acceptance and Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance figures out his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just ignore my writing and grammar errors. Yes, I know they’re there. No, I’m probably not going to change them.

After dinner, Shiro and Keith whisked Lance away. “Where are we going?” Lance laughed, being dragged by the alphas down the corridor with a blindfold on. “Just be patient.” Shiro smiled. 

He heard a door slide open and they stepped in. The blind fold was gently pulled from his eyes. Lance’s eyes opened wide in amazement. 

They were in the viewing deck, but they appeared to be close to a blue nebula filling the space with blue. Shiro and Keith had borrowed Pidge’s twinkling lights and hung them on some of the walls. There were blankets on the ground and a basket full of space fruit. 

“This is-this is...” Lance couldn’t get the words out. “It’s not the ocean, but we were able to get Coran to fly the ship close to a blue nebula. Its as close as we could get to one.” Shiro blushed, scratching his cheek. 

Lance looked up at Shiro with watery eyes. “No! No, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” He leaned up to peck him on the lips. “Both of you.” He turned to Keith and pecked him on the lips too. 

He ran to the glass that separated them from the depths of space. The blue dust swirled around in waves. It looked almost like the ocean. He gasped, eyes starting to tear up more. 

The two alphas joined him by the glass. “When did you guys have time to do this?” He rubbed his eyes. Shiro took his thumb and rubbed the rest of the tears away. “We did it last night, before you had your nightmare.” 

Lance felt his heart contract as the memory of last night came back. “Why are you guys doing this? Putting up with me I mean.” Lance looked back to the swirling blue sparkles. 

Keith wrapped his arms around the omega from behind, resting his head in the blue paladin’s shoulder.   
“I wish you would stop with this nonsense. We want you to be with us. We want you to be our mate forever. For better or for worse.” 

This was it. Lance knew it. He was madly in love with these alphas. He started to cry. The two alphas panicked as the tears rolled down his cheeks. “What!? What’s the matter, Lance? Did we do something wrong?” 

“N-no!” Lance sobbed out. “I’m just sorry.” He whined. “What are you sorry about?” Shiro cupped his face. “For pushing you guys away. I was afraid you didn’t want me or that I’d ruin you guys.” He cried. 

Keith nuzzled into Lance’s neck and Shiro kissed at his tears. “We should apologize just as much. We haven’t been the best alphas.” 

“I-“ Lance looked down. “I think I want to be your guys’ mate.” He blushed. 

Keith took his face out of Lance’s neck. “Are you sure? You don’t have to decide now.” Lance nodded and hummed. “I’m sure.” Both alphas looked at each other and smiled. They shared a kiss, before they both kissed Lance. 

They laid in the blankets cuddling, and talking. “There are probably some things we should warn you about.” Shiro thought out loud. “Like what?” 

“Oh, I have one.” Keith raised his hand. “I should probably be your first time.” Lance blushed like crazy. “W-What?” “When we mate, I should probably go first.” Keith grimaced remembering Shiro’s past ruts. “Shiros a big guy if you know what I mean.” Shiro started coughing in surprise. “Keith! Don’t scare him!” 

“What? I’m just warning him.” Keith pouted. “That does remind me.” Shiro bit his lip. “Since we’re in the middle of a galactic space war, we should try and not have any pups any time soon. We should find you some sort of birth control.” 

Lance felt a sting in his heart. He really wanted a family, but he totally understood, now was no time to start a family. Lance nodded in agreement and Keith wiggled in discomfort. Lance was going to ask him about it when the alarms went off. 

“Suit up, we have company.” Shiro commanded as they ran out of the room. 

 

They all suited up and headed for their lions. They formed Voltron and defeated the beast that threatened their ship. 

It was a long and grueling battle, so they were all exhausted when they reentered the castle. “I’m pooped. I’m going to bed.” Hunk mumbled, throwing off his headband and slinked off to his room. Pidge agreed and went her own way. 

Lance yawned and Keith sleepily wrapped his arms around Lance. “You rooming with us now?” 

“I think I’ll keep somethings in my old room, but yeah, I’d really like that.” Keith smiled into his shoulder. “Ok, go get your stuff, we’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Shiro kissed Lance and Keith gave him one too. 

He blushed, not as used to the affection as Keith and Shiro were. The alphas made their way to the room. Lance was going to turn to get his stuff, when he felt a sudden itch. He looked at the headband on the floor that Hunk had dropped.

‘That has his scent on it’ Lance thought to himself. ‘Grab it. Just grab it. He has like ten.’ His omega egged him on. 

Lance looked around to see if anyone was around. ‘No ones here. Take it.’ Lance ran and picked up the headband quickly. He scurried to his room clutching the band to his chest. 

Lance rearranged a whole bunch of blankets and pillows he stole, and tucked the headband into his new nest. 

My nest? Ooooh no. He thought to himself. Rubbing his neck. He felt a lump on the right side of his neck. The right side? His gland was on the left. He touched the other side of his neck. There was a lump their too. 

‘For your mates.’ “Shit!” Lance cursed to himself. “Looks like in the next couple of weeks, I’m going to be going into my heat.” He rubbed his face and groaned. He hated his heats. ‘But this year, you’ll have your mates.’ 

Lance sighed. “I need sleep.” He grabbed some things and started heading for his new room. Before he left he turned to look at his nest. ‘You should nest with your alphas.’ 

“No.” Lance mumbled to himself. “They don’t want a nest in their bed.” He scolded himself and left. 

 

Lance woke up before Keith and Shiro this time. Lance used this to his advantage and snuck out of bed to steal some of their used clothes. Yeah, he should probably tell them about his upcoming heat considering they plan to bond with him then, but he was still too embarrassed. 

Besides, he had a couple more weeks until his heat fell upon him. He still had time to muster up the courage. 

Lance walked into his room with the bundle of clothes and added them to his nest. They smelled so nice. He couldn’t help, but crawl into his nest and cuddle with one of Shiro’s used shirts. 

“Lance?” Shiro called from the hall. They were looking for him. They couldn’t see yet! He wasn’t ready to explain to them. He rushed out of his room, door sliding shut right behind him. Both alphas looked confused. 

“Where’d you go?” Keith crossed his arms. “When we woke up you weren’t there. Are you having doubts about us?” Keith looked hurt.

“What!? No! No. I left my skin care stuff here and you guys looked so peaceful... I didn’t want to wake you.” Lance squirmed feeling the alphas’ eyes on him. 

Shiro smiled and rubbed Keith on the back. “I told you, you were worrying too much.” Keith raised his shoulders and pouted, looking away. “Keith?” Lance sounded worried. 

Keith relaxed his shoulders. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just starting to get anxious.” He looked guilty. 

Is it because of me? Can his alpha feel I’m going into heat soon? Lance thought to himself. The thoughts would have continued, if it weren’t for his nurturing instincts kicking in. 

Lance snaked his hands around Keith and tucked his head into the alpha’s neck. Keith uncrossed his arms and placed them on Lance’s hips. The omega let calm pheromones leak out and nuzzled Keith’s scent gland. 

Keith closed his eyes and gently rumbled. He wanted to scent Lance. As if knowing, Lance lifted his chin to give Keith better access to his glands. Without hesitation, Keith nestled into the omega’s neck. 

Shiro moved behind Lance and nestled into the other side of Lance’s neck. The omega purred feeling as though he was going to melt. 

Wet. “S-stop!” Lance chirped. With his heat coming, he was producing slick so easily. The alphas pulled away quickly as their noses burned at the scent. Lance subconsciously let out his distress scent. 

“What’s wrong? Did we hurt you?” Shiro questioned. Lance looked down embarrassed. “No! No. I just-“ he squirmed. 

Hunk suddenly existed his room. “Lance! There you are. Can you help me make breakfast?” Lance internally thanked Hunk for showing up when he did. 

“Sure! I’d love to!” Lance smiled and ran over to Hunk to hold his hand while they walked to the kitchen.   
Shiro followed close behind. Keith just stood there a minute. He looked at Lance suspiciously. Things just didn’t seem right to him. He shook his head, and followed the majority of his pack to the kitchen. 

 

After breakfast, Keith and Shiro trained. Lance opted out this time, not trusting his body around the hot sweaty alphas. He would most definitely start producing slick. 

Lance stood in the shared room, staring at their bed. ‘This is where your nest belongs’ Lance shook his head. “No, they don’t want a mess in their room.” ‘They’re your alphas. They’ll take you in this nest.’ Lance blushed. 

“I-I could try.” He turned to look at the door. “They said they’d love me for me.” He determined and headed towards his room. On the way he stopped by Pidge’s room. She opened the door. 

“Can I have some of your clothes?” Lance fidgeted. “Are you nesting?” Her eyes blew wide. Lance hushed her. “Not so loudly, but yes. And your like a little sister to me, so I want your scent in my nest.” Pidge smiled. 

“Yeah, no problem. I’ve got some used clothes in the corner here.” She handed them to Lance. “Do they know?” She gave Lance a look. He blushed. “What do you mean? I’m an omega. I build nests.” She didn’t look convinced. 

Lance just stayed silent. She sighed and looked down. “Good luck with your nest.” He hummed a thanks. 

He went to Hunks room next. “Hey, Lance! What’s up?” “Can I have some of your clothes?” Hunk looked down at the bundle in Lance’s hands. “You building a nest, buddy?” Hunk looked concerned. Lance started to get annoyed. 

“Why does everyone keep looking at me in concern? I’m an omega! I build nests.” He grunted. Hunk kissed his forehead. “We’re just worried because building nests is a sign of heat.” 

“I know, I know.” Oh boy did he know. “Besides, I have two alphas who plan to help me through my heat.“ he smiled. “You’re going to bond with them!?” Hunk asked surprised. Lance bit his lip and nodded.

Hunk scooped him up into a big bear hug and swung him back and forth. “Oh my goodness, Lance! I’m so happy for you!” Lance just laughed and nuzzled his face into Hunk’s. 

“Okay, just let me know if you need anything.” Hunk handed him his own bundle. “Or if your alphas are being stupid.” He winked. “Thanks, Hunk.” 

On his way back to his room, he ran into the mice. He asked if they could get something of Allura’s and Coran’s to put in his nest. They saluted him and ran off to get him some things. 

Lance came to his room to gathered up all the blankets and other clothes he had collected, and made his way back. 

An omega will usually make their nest when their mate is away because it gets pretty messy. Plus, Shiro and Keith had never seen in between nest stages, so they wouldn’t get it. Lance started making the nest quickly, before the alphas came back, but luck wasn’t on Lance’s side. 

“Geeze, Lance! It looks like a bomb went off in here!” Keith looked at the mess. Lance looked up at Keith. “I-“ he couldn’t quite get his words out. Keith crossed his arms and Shiro walked into the room. “Lance, why are you making a mess?” Shiro looked a little annoyed. He was the one who kept the room clean. “No, I was-“ “Cleaning it up. You make the mess, you clean it up.” Keith cut him off. 

‘Rejection. They rejected your nest. It’s not safe to nest here.’ Lance squeaked and picked up everything in a hurry. Lance rushed out, mumbling a ‘sorry.’ 

The two alphas looked at each confused. “What was that all about?” Shiro asked. “I have no clue.” Keith shrugged. 

 

Lance ran to his room, sobbing and gasping for breath. He locked the door behind him. He didn’t want to see anyone right now. He didn’t want to talk. “I knew it was a bad idea! I knew it! And now my stupid ass is here, rejected.” He sobbed. 

He tucked his head into his knees and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot. Lance’s heats coming up. And Geeze, Shiro and Keith, you cannot just catch a break. Just read a book on omegas or something! STOP WITH THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS ALREADY. What the heck?


	13. It Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas dont realize it yet, but lance is gonna go into heat and it’s driving their instincts crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I’m done with all these misunderstandings popping up. Let’s just get on with the story.
> 
> Also, just a heads up, I don’t write smut. I will dance around it and get as close as I can with out it being smut. I’m just not comfortable writing it. I hope you don’t get too disappointed. Enjoy the story

Keith and Shiro cleaned the rest of the room and went to go look for Lance, but they couldn’t find him. 

“Where did he go?” Shiro asked, starting to get worried. “I don’t know, he’s been acting weird all day.” Keith bit his lip. “I wish he would tell us when he has a beef with us.” Keith started shaking his leg. 

“Let’s check his room one last time.” Shiro started to wiggle his fingers, a nervous habit he developed in his time with the galra. “His room was locked the last time we checked. Unless....you think he locked himself in there.” Keith was starting to worry himself. 

They started to walk to Lance’s room, when they found the rest of the pack outside of Lance’s door. “What’s going on here?” Shiro question. “Lance won’t come out.” Nervousness dripped in Hunk’s voice. “He won’t come out, he won’t talk, he won’t eat.” 

“You three missed lunch and dinner so we assumed you were eating together, but when Hunk went to look for you guys, he heard shuffling from Lance’s room.” Allura contributed. 

The alphas faces twisted into fear. They turned to the door. “Lance?! Lance, baby!? Are okay!?” They pounded at the door. 

A squeak came through the door. Their pupils became small as panic set in. “Lance!? What’s wrong!? Are you hurt!?” They banged louder. 

“Why would he lock himself in there? Wouldn’t he prefer his ne-wait a minute.” Pidge face contorted into something angry.  
“What did you guys do!?”

Keith growled. “We didn’t do anything!” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We need to stay calm.” Shiro’s scent contradicted his words, but he was trying. 

“Well, he’s been acting weird all day!” Keith threw his hand in the air. “He acted especially weird when we told him to clean his mess.” A growl came out from the tiny beta. 

Everyone looked completely surprised at her. “You rejected HIS NEST!?” She went to pounce on them, but Allura caught her. 

“Rejected his-“ the alphas’ eyes went wide. “Oh, God. What have we done!?” Keith turned pale. 

Shiro turned on his heels and banged on the door. “Lance, baby! We’re sorry! We didn’t know you were building a nest! Honest!” Keith joined in. “We want you to build a nest in our room! Shiro and I just had never seen a nest being made before! We didn’t know! Please, we want your nest!” They begged. 

Hunk came over. “Lance, buddy?” There was no reply. “They didn’t know, Lance.” They heard movement on the other side of the door. 

The door slid open to reveal Lance, but he had a blanket draped over him to hide his face. He sniffled. Everyone pounced on him, giving him a big hug. 

“Please forgive us, Lance. If we had known-“ Shiro sounded pained. Lance sniffled again. “It’s fine, I can just build my nest here.” 

“No! You can build it in our room. We’ll love it. I promise.” Keith said quickly. “I really don’t want to cause problems.” 

“It’s not a problem. Keith and I wants this. We have for a while now, but we didn’t know that’s what you were doing.” Shiro nuzzled his cheek. “Please.” 

“Are you positive?” “Absolutely.” Keith replied. Lance looked down. “Okay, I’ll try again.” 

The two alphas picked up all the materials for the nest that Lance had thrown in his room. They carried it to their room for Lance, as he walked a few steps ahead of them, the alphas made sure of it. They didn’t want to run off and cry all by himself again. 

Both alphas sat in the corner and watched Lance as he made his nest. At first, Lance’s instincts screamed at him that this was not a safe place to nest. He knew that Shiro and Keith were no threat, but his omega didn’t know that. They were going to be his mates, so he’d have to trust them. 

‘It’s dangerous here. Nest elsewhere.’ No, they didn’t know. They’re going to be my mates. They’ll protect me. ‘Are you sure they are safe?’

Lance looked at the alphas who were looking down, feeling ashamed of themselves. He felt a tug at his heart. They would never purposely hurt me. They already are my mates. ‘Mates?’ Yes, they’re my mates. They’ll stick with me during my heat. I love them. ‘Then, let’s build a nest for them.’ He finally won over his omega. 

Lance squirmed and blushed at feeling the alphas eyes on him. In the beginning, both their eyes were sad and droopy, but now they were different. They looked much for primitive and full of want. 

‘They know it’s their nest.’ Lance avoided looking at the two. ‘Their alphas can feel your heat coming. They know.’ But do they? Lance questioned. 

When Lance had finished, he stepped back to look at it. The two alphas strolled over, looking like lions about to pounce. They looked at the nest. 

Lance blushed and wiggled in discomfort as he waited for his alphas reactions. They looked at it intensely, making Lance even more nervous. Shiro turned to him and placed his hand on the omega’s hips. He pulled him close, causing Lance to squeak. “It’s perfect.” Shiro spoke seductively.

Lance felt his body relax and Shiro’s lips press into his. Shiro gripped his hips tighter, deepening their kiss. Keith came over and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. The alpha started nibbling at the Cuban’s neck. Lance moaned. 

It’s wet. Oh no! There it is again. I-I’m not ready for this quite yet! 

Lance started pushing at Shiro’s chest to get him off, but he wasn’t budging. Lance’s eyes widened as he felt Keith’s tongue stroke his neck. No! I’m not ready for this! I’m too scared! 

Lance’s scent went bitter with salt. He was able to get his mouth away from Shiro’s. “STOP!” He sounded frightened. Both alphas froze. 

They were both fighting off their instincts to claim Lance. They didn’t want to force themselves on him. 

Shiro and Keith were able to loosen their grip, but the war with themselves held them paralyzed. “Lance.” Shiro gritted through his teeth. “Go find Hunk.” He was able to choke out. 

Lance nodded and was able to push through their loosened grip. A growl ripped out of both of their throats, but they didn’t move. Lance ran out of the door to go find Hunk. 

The alphas stood very stiff, fighting off the urge to hunt the omega down. They stayed like that for a long time. 

 

Lance quickly knocked on the beta’s door. The door slid open and Lance quickly buried himself in the beta’s chest. “Lance? What’s wrong?” Hunk asked in concern, petting Lance’s hair. 

“Is it Keith and Shiro again? Did they do something stupid?” Hunk sighed. Lance shook his head ‘no’ and continued to cling to the beta’s shirt. 

“You were right, Hunk. I’m going to go into heat in the next couple weeks.” Hunk hummed, moving his hand to rub circles into his back. “Why don’t you come inside.” Hunk looked down at him. Lance nodded and followed Hunk into his room. 

Hunk and Lance cuddled while Lance explained what happened and how everyone’s instincts are going crazy because of him. He also confessed about not telling the alphas about his upcoming heat. 

“You really need to tell them, Lance.” He sighed. “I know, and I am, I just-“ he bit his lip. “I don’t know if I’m ready to tell them yet.” 

“I thought you want to be mates with them?” Hunk asked. “Yes! Of course I do! I’m just scared.”  
“You’re scared to have sex?”  
Lance nodded. 

Hunk kissed Lance’s forehead “That’s completely normal Lance. That’s nothing to be ashamed of. You also don’t have to do that now. You can always wait until your next heat. They’ll understand if you tell them.”

“I know they’d wait if I said I’m not ready. They really do try to take care of me, and I want to be bound to them. The thing is, they both aren’t virgins. This isn’t new to them. They kiss me like, oh gosh-“ he raked his hand through his hair. “I go weak, Hunk. But they-they seem like it’s nothing new.” 

“That’s not true. They seem just as flustered to me.” Hunk smiled down at the omega. “Seriously?” Lance looked up to meet his gaze. 

“Oh yeah!” He laughed. “They get as red as Keith’s lion when you’re around. I’m also sure they’ll take good care of you Lance. I’m sure they’ll go slow if you asked them to.” 

Lance felt a warm fuzziness in his chest. He tucked his head into Hunk’s chest and smiled to himself. 

He wasn’t so nervous to talk to his alphas anymore. 

 

Shiro and Keith decided to take out their urges on a hard core work out. They had already trained for the day, but they had to work this need out of them. They couldn’t afford to lose to their instincts. They couldn’t do that to Lance. 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into us.” The alphas laid exhausted on the floor. “I don’t know. I think we’re just excited Lance agreed to be ours.” Shiro answered. They both sighed again. 

They groaned as they sat up and walked to the locker room. They definitely worked their desires out. The only desire they had now, was to crawl into their new nest and curl up against their omega. 

On their slow, sore walk back to their room, they ran into Pidge. “Hey Pidge, we have a question for you.” 

“Is it about birth control for Lance?” She looked up. “How- how did you-“ “I just assumed now that since Lance agreed to be your mate and all.” She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small container. 

“Have Lance take one tonight and he should be ready to go by tomorrow evening. He should take one every day.” She shook the container so they could hear the pills rattle around. Shiro took the container and silently thanked her. 

“Oh and try to keep it down.” She winked. “Our room is in a separate hall!” Keith blushed. “Whatever.” She waved. “Oh, and I’m going to teach you guys about omegas tomorrow. You really need to stop this.” She turned on her heels and walked away. 

Keith slouched and grumbled to himself. They shuffled into their room. They looked up to see Lance standing in the middle of the room. 

“You two look exhausted.” Lance looked at them in concern. They grunted and shuffled to their bathroom. 

Lance changed his clothes to sleep in. The alphas habits were starting to rub off on him with their sleeping patterns. Shirtless with sweatpants. 

The alphas shuffled out of the bathroom and changed into their own sweatpants. Lance had already curl up in their nest, when they stood outside of it looking to Lance for permission to enter. 

Lance purred in response as to welcome them to join. The both crawled to their spaces and curled up against Lance, taking in his scent. “Oh my gosh, this is really comfy Lance.” Keith moaned, sinking into the nest. 

“Oh, this is for you. Pidge said to take one tonight.” Shiro reached over and grabbed the container he had set down. “What is this?” Lance opened the container and saw the pills. 

Shiro mumbled something incoherently. “Birth control?”  
Lance looked at it and swallowed one down. He handed the container back to Shiro, who gently placed it in the floor beside him. 

“Good night. I love you guys.” Lance mumbled. 

“Love you, too.” Both alphas replied, falling asleep almost instantly.

 

The alphas stretched as they started to wake. The soreness in their muscles was nonexistent. Both the alphas were so exhausted last night, they didn’t wake up when Lance started to suck at their scent glands. The omega decided to bite both of them in their sleep. He didn’t want them in pain when they woke up. 

The movement caused Lance to wake up himself. He opened eyes and sat up. Everything felt foggy. He felt...off. 

“You okay, Babe?” Keith looked at Lance in concern. Lance shook his head to clear it. “Yeah. I’m fine.”  
He clutched the sheets in tight fists. “But there is something I need to tell you guys.” Ok, Lance. Here we go. You can do this. He pep talked himself. 

Shiro rubbed circles into the omega’s back. “What is it?” Lance took a deep breath when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. The door slid open to reveal Allura. 

“Princess?” Shiro questioned. She stepped in. “I’m sorry to intrude, but we have had a change in plans for today. I deeply regret to inform you we will all be returning to Ooleos.” The princess looked annoyed out of her mind. 

“Are you serious!?” Keith looked flabbergasted. “Princess, we barely made it back from that planet sane.” Shiro pointed out. 

“Believe me Shiro, I know. Even 10,000 years ago, that planet was a pain. However, they are a planet with a large amount of prestige war ships. We would benefit greatly from a sealed alliance from this Planet.” 

Keith scowled and fell into Lance’s lap, wrapping is arms around his waist and burying his face into his belly. Lance ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “I’m not going back to that hell.” Keith growled. 

“You’ll be fine. We are only there for a day and a half.” She looked to the blue paladin. “Plus you’ll have Lance. He’ll keep you sane.” 

Both alphas just grunted, Shiro burying his face into Lance’s shoulder, Keith, deeper into Lance’s belly. The talk about his heat can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo. They going back to Ooleos. That can’t go well. Also, THANK YOU PIDGE. Educate those alphas.


	14. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins arrive on Ooleos and the queen doesn’t like Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself hate the queen. Come hate her with me.

The ship was starting to enter Ooleos’s orbit. All the paladins chained their crystals around their necks and put on their armor. Hunk leaned over to Lance. 

“Hey.” He whispered. “Did you talk to them yet?” Lance frowned deeply. “No. I didn’t get around to it.” Hunk gave him a disapproving look. 

“Don’t give me that look, Hunk.” He whined. “I promise I’ll tell them after this mission.” He suddenly felt lightheaded. “Woah, Woah, Woah. Are you okay, Lance?” Lance swatted Hunk’s hands away gently. “I’m fine. I’m just nervous.” 

“Are you sure?” Hunk gave him a sideways glance. “I can handle myself, but thanks for worrying.” Lance kissed him on the cheek. 

The two alphas and the Pidge walked into the control room after their talk about omegas. At seeing the rest of the pack, Allura put her hands on the castle’s controls and showed a visual of large crowd gathering around to see the ship. 

Lance gasped. “They all look so beautiful!” 

Keith growled in annoyance. “I’m not ready for this.” Lance walked over to him and slipped his hand into Keith’s. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Lance gave him a reassuring smile. 

Keith sighed and gripped the omega’s hand tightly. 

“Now, we really can’t afford to lose this deal with Ooleos. We need the ships and weaponry they can provide.” Allura grimaced. “We’re going to have to go along with whatever they say, at least until they sign the alliance papers. The moment they do, we are off this miserable planet.”

Shiro and Keith groaned. “We just landed and I already want to get off this shitty planet.” Keith growled. 

Allura gave them a look. “Remember, you need to be on your best behavior. This isn’t for us, it’s for the good of the universe.” 

The paladins made their way to the grand entrance to greet the crowd, while Coran stayed in the castle. Keith never let go of Lance’s hand. In fact, half way there, Shiro took hold of Lance’s other hand. 

The giant doors slid open and they stepped out. Hundreds of aliens screamed and called out to the paladins. “Wow....What are they wearing?” Hunk looked weirded out. “Uh, hardly anything.” Lance answered him. 

They saw all the crystals glint near their necks. “That’s a lot of omegas.” Pidge noted. 

Everyone went silent at seeing Lance. They stared at him with studying eyes. They all slowly reached out trying to touch him. He was freaked out. 

“Welcome back to Ooleos!” Wilther bowed to the paladins. “My queen will be so pleased to see you two have returned.” He looked to the alphas. A deep frown set on his face at seeing the alphas hold Lance’s hands. 

“Ahh, the blue paladin I presume.” He gave a creepy smile. “Oh, uh. Yes. My name is Lance.” Wilther did not look pleased. “Our resources told us the he was a beta.”

Lance shook his head. “No, I’ve always been an Omega. I never really hid it either, I was just on suppressents.” 

Wilther puckered his mouth, “I see. No matter. We will just have to make a couple...rearrangements.” He smiled again. 

“What do you mean by that?” Allura stepped forward. 

“Ahh, nothing. Just some clothes for the signing ceremony tomorrow evening.” He turned around quickly. “Now, come on now. Let’s not keep the queen waiting!” Wilther made quick strides. 

 

They soon found themselves entering the thrown room. It was large and magnificent. The garrison trio looked around in amazement, by how beautiful this room was. Their eyes soon fell upon the throne, where they saw the queen sitting gracefully. 

She was very beautiful. She had pink skin with long, flowing black hair, and black eyes that could pierce the soul. 

“Oh! My strong alphas have returned!” She clapped her hands in delight. Both alphas silently growled and pushed closer to Lance. 

The queen’s eyes narrowed looking down at Lance. “Who is the omega?” She gasped. “You’ve brought a prime omega into my presence?” Allura stepped forward. 

“The omega’s name is Lance and he is the pilot of the blue lion. He’s a paladin of Voltron.” The queen tilted her head back a bit. “I see.” 

She motioned for Wilther to approach and whispered into his ear. The pack wasn’t too happy with they way she’s been acting around Lance. Without knowing it, his pack had formed a circle around him as to protect him from danger. 

“Relax, I have no intention of harming a paladin of Voltron. I simply wanted to make sure the ceremony will be prepared correctly.” She smiled. 

“We shall have supper with in the hour. After that, Wilther will show you to your quarters for the night. I’m sending my servants away after they finish prepping for the time being.” She snapped her fingers and a group of betas with measuring tapes quickly started taking the paladins’ measurements. 

“Wow, What is this!?” Pidge was freaked out by the stranger suddenly touching her. “They are simply measuring you for your outfits tomorrow evening.”

Yep, everyone was feeling that none of this, was going to be fun. 

 

 

Dinner was great and horrible, all at the same time. The food was amazing, but everything else, sucked. The queen made sure as to separate the ‘disgusting’ omega from her beautiful alphas. She had Shiro and Keith towards the front, sitting beside her, and Lance on the other end of the table in the far back. 

Both alphas were PISSED. Lance could tell the queen didn’t like having another prime omega around. He felt pretty unwelcome, but at least he got to sit next to his best friend in the whole universe, Hunk. 

“Wow, they barely gave you anything to eat.” Hunk noticed the small portions on the omega’s plate. Lance pouted. “Yeah, and I’m starving.” 

Hunk looked sad. He decided to give one of his drumsticks for Lance to eat. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed by the alphas who kept all of their attention on Lance, instead of the queen. 

They had huge plates full of food. They both gathered portions of their food and piled it on to a separate plate. Once full, they asked for it to be passed down to Lance. 

When the plate got to Lance he looked confused. His eyes sparkled as he learned the food was for him from his alphas. He looked at them with a wide smiled. They smiled back and felt satisfaction fill their bellies as they watched Lance dig in, looking absolutely happy. 

The queen, however, was not happy. “Did the food displease you?” She questioned the alphas. “No, the food is delicious.” Shiro answered without any emotion. “Then why give it away?” She sounded annoyed. 

“We were taking care of our mate.” Keith tried to sound emotionless too. The queen’s face went sour. “He doesn’t bare your marks, therefore, he’s not your mate.” 

Keith started grounding his teeth, trying his best not to curse out the queen. Shiro remained completely emotionless, except for his fist clutching his fork, his knuckles turning white. The poor fork never stood a chance, it bent in his grip. 

As they all started to finish their meals, the alphas watched with primitive eyes as Lance finished their plate of food. Lance leaned back with a groan. 

They watched as his hands went to rub his full belly. They saw the slight pudge in his suit, attesting to how full Lance was. They watched his hands move against his stomach. They itched to be the ones to soothe and praise the omega. 

The queen snapped her fingers and asked her Wilther to show the paladins to their room. The moment they stood up, Shiro and Keith rushed over to Lance. They both wrapped their arms around him and kissed his jaw, giving him praises. 

The queen clenched her jaw. “Take the alphas to their quarters first. I don’t want them knowing where the omega sleeps tonight.” She whispered to Wilther. He nodded and did as told. 

 

Wilther walked down the halls, paladins following him to their rooms. He stopped in front of a set of red double doors with golden designs sculpted into the door. 

Shiro and Keith sucked in a breath at seeing the all too familiar door. “This is the queen’s sweet. You two alphas will be rooming with the queen again.” 

Everyone was taken aback. “What?” Allura looked as though they hadn’t heard right. 

Lance looked annoyed and held on to the alphas hands tightly. “I don’t want them to.” He shook his head. The alphas looked at Lance in concern. 

“It’s this or nothing. Queen’s orders.” Wilther stood up straight. “Oh, come on. That’s just ridiculous.” Pidge chimed in. 

“Do you want our support in this war or not?” Wilther stuck up his nose. Everyone looked to the alphas for their decision. They however, were looking to Lance. He didn’t look too happy. 

Lance sighed, and noticed the alphas looking to him for his decision. “You guys need to think of Voltron, before you think of me. If you feel this is what’s best for Voltron, you should do it.” He nodded. 

The alphas looked so proud of Lance and sad all at the same time. They both kissed him gently. “We love you.” Keith whispered to him. “I know. I love you guys too.” Lance gave a sad smile. 

The alphas begrudgingly turned to the green beta. “Let’s get this over with.” Shiro gritted through his teeth. They gave Lance one last longing look. Lance smiled and waved them goodbye. They sighed and walked into the room, doors shut behind them. 

 

They walked quite a bit a ways when they stumbled across a big pink door with silver designs etched into the door. “This is the alpha sweet. The princess will be rooming here tonight.” The princess said her good nights and slipped into her room. 

In the next hall, they came to a green door with bronze etched into it. “This is the beta sweet.” “Let me guess. Hunk and I will be staying here tonight.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “That is correct.” Wilther smiled. 

“Wait, Lance will room by himself?” Wilther gave the beta a distasteful look. “Is there a problem with that?” Wilther said sharply. 

“It’s just, Lance hasn’t been doing to well and I’m worried he could be going into-“

“Your blue paladin will be taken care of.” Wilther cut him off. Hunk looked irked. “I’d rather stay with him.” 

Lance placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. “It’s fine Hunk. I can handle one night alone. Besides, I know where your room is. If something happens, I’ll look for you.” He gave a sheepish smile. 

Hunk gave his a sad look and nuzzled him goodnight. Pidge took her turn to nuzzled him too. “Take care if yourself, Lance.” She looked concerned. “I will.” He kissed her forehead. They turned and slowly entered their room. 

“Now-“ Wilther turned to Lance and looked him up and down. “Let’s go to your room shall we?” 

Lance followed Wilther. His head was starting to get foggy again and the halls were spinning. 

“This is your room. The omega sweet.” Lance turned to see a plain, small blue door. “Breakfast is at 8.” Wilther stated and left. 

Lance gripped the door knob, trying to regain his balance. He opened the door and walked into a small room. It had bare wooden floors and white walls with a line of blue rosed wall paper starting in the middle of the wall. The bed was small with plain white sheets. 

Lance threw off his armor and put on the sweatpants that he had brought. He also swallowed one of his birth control pills. He stumbled to his bed. He missed his alphas he wanted their scent around him. He felt empty without them. He would get up and look for them, but he felt too dizzy to stand.  
The omega drifted to sleep. 

 

At around 3 in the, Lance shot up awake, sweating and breathing heavy. He had a nightmare that his whole pack had rejected him and threatened attack him.

His body felt warm and there was a fuzziness in his stomach. He curled in on himself. “I don’t want to be by myself.” 

He decided to look for his pack betas. He stepped out of bed and ventured into the hall. It was darker and scarier than he remembered. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to make his way to the betas’ room. 

He took small shaky steps towards the direction he thinks the room is in. His mind was starting to play tricks on him. He saw moving shadows and silent whispers. He was terrified. 

He started to run, but he was still shaky so he fell after a couple seconds. He crashed to the ground and felt too weak to get up. He just wanted to lay there and cry. 

He heard a gasping noise. “Lance!?” He looked up with tear filled eyes. “H-Hunk?” He whimpered. 

The beta swooped down to look at Lance. “What happened!? What’s the matter!?” His nose itched from the salty smell Lance was giving off. 

“I had a nightmare. No body wanted me. You all wanted to hurt me.” He whimpered. Hunk looked wounded. “Lance, we could never!” 

“I know. I just don’t want to be alone.” A tear rolled down his cheek. Hunk clicked his tongue and scooped him up in his arms. “Why don’t you spend the rest of the night with me and Pidge?” 

Hunk started to walk back to his room, omega in hand. “Wait-“ Lance sniffled. “What are you doing up at this hour?”

Hunk blushed. “I wanted a late night snack.”

Hunk open his door and carried Lance in. Pidge woke up at the sound of the door. “Did you get your snack?” She rubbed her eyes. “Lance?” She looked surprised. 

“I found him in the hall, he had a nightmare.” Pidge scooted over to make room for an extra person. “No fair. Your room is so much nicer than mine, and your bed is bigger too!” Lance whined. 

He curled up into Pidge’s chest. She started petting Lance’s hair. Hunk also spooned Lance, being the big spoon. Lance fell asleep quickly. 

“He feels warm.” Pidge placed her hand on his forehead. “I have a feeling it’s not because he’s sick.” Hunk said with worry. 

“What was his dream about?” Pidge asked. “He dreamed we had abandoned him, and even threatened to hurt him.” 

“Oh, yeah. He’s definitely going into heat. He must be suffering due to the separation from his alphas so close to heat.” Pidge sighed. 

“His heat is really accelerating quickly.” Hunk bit his lip. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t go into heat until this mission is over.” Lance nuzzled into Pidge’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, queen sucks


	15. Mind Over Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen has a plan to try and win the alphas over, but they do what they can so they don’t do something they regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter is the last chapter. It’s been an honor flying with you boys.

Both alphas bolted out of the queen’s room the moment Wilther came to get them. 

“I’m gonna kill her, Shiro. I’m going to kill her.” Keith growled. Shiro clenched his fists tightly. “I know, Keith. Just a couple more hours.” 

Keith grunted. “I want Lance.” Shiro scratched the back of his head. “Yeah, it’s even hard to sleep without him now.” 

Wilther made a disgusted noise. “I don’t understand you two.” Keith snarled. “And what’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Well, who in their right mind would choose that repulsive omega over my queen?” Shiro shoved Wilther up the wall by the collar of his shirt. 

“Say that again you bitch, and I’ll rip your throat out.” Shiros fangs hadn’t dropped, but he was still threatening as hell. 

“Shiro! What are you doing!?” Allura demanded stepping out of her room. She plugged her nose at the overwhelming smell of alpha. 

Shiro dropped Wilther, and beta fell to his knees. “That was-“ they braced themselves to be told the deal was off. “The most amazing thing that has ever happened to me. Such power from a prime alpha.” He marveled at Shiro’s feet. 

Shiro felt repulsed and stepped away from the beta. “Can we just go?” Shiro started to stomp away. 

 

They finally got to the beta suite and knocked on the door. Hunk sleepily opened the door. “Oh hey guys.” He yawned. “Time for breakfast?” He rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, go wake up Pidge.” Keith looked moody. Suddenly a whimpering noise came from the betas’ room. Lance’s body had responded to hearing one of his alphas voice. 

The alphas perked up at hearing the omega’s call. “Lance?” They both rushed past Hunk, going into the betas’ room. 

There was Lance, in the green bed, sleeping soundly on Pidge’s chest. They itched to touch him. 

Wilther had walked in and looked angry. “He was told to sleep in his own room. Why is he here?” The alien demanded. 

“He had a nightmare. Hunk found him on the floor in the hallway.” Pidge answered, sounding ticked off at Wilther. 

The alphas felt their hearts sink. Their omega needed them, and they weren’t there. They crawled into the bed with omega, while Pidge wiggled her way out. 

“Lance, baby?” Shiro combed through his bangs. Lance chirped at the closeness of his alphas scents. He missed them. “S-Shiro?” Lance started to wake up. “Hi, baby.” Keith smiled, dragging his hand down Lance’s side. 

“Keith?” He turned to the other alpha. The fogginess in his mind made it slow for him to wake up. “How are you feeling?” Shiro kissed Lance’s temple. 

“Fine-“ he paused for a second. “I know it was only one night, but I really missed you guy.” Lance pouted. 

Keith smiled. “We really missed you too.” Both kissed him on the lips softly. 

Wilther grunted and told everyone to hurry up for breakfast. 

 

Before Wilther joined the paladins for breakfast, the queen pulled him aside. “I want that omega gone. He gets in the way from me and my alphas and he’s a threat to my throne. If the people find out he’s a prime, he could very well steal my kingdom!” 

“I’ve tried to keep him far, my queen.” 

“Far isn’t good enough!” She barked. “I’ve had all prime omegas on this planet executed. I’m not having some poor excuse for an omega come in and ruin everything. I want my kingdom and I want my alphas.” She looked furious. 

“What do you suggest, my queen?”

“I want you to put me into an induced heat.” Wilther gasped. “With the scent I give off, the people will prefer me.” She smirked devilishly. “Plus, no unmated alpha can resist the smell of an omega in heat. It’s instinct.” 

Wilther nodded. “I will put the supplement in your food, my queen.” He bowed. 

 

Lance felt warm. His heat was progressing much quicker than he thought it would. He had to warn his alphas. 

At breakfast, the seating arrangement was the same as the night before. In the middle of the meal, Lance excused himself to go to the bathroom. On the way out he made eye contact with the larger alpha and motioned with his eyes to follow him. 

“If you’d excuse me, I need to use the restroom too.” Shiro got up and met Lance in the hall. 

Lance grabbed on to the alpha and buried his face into the alpha’s chest. Shiro wrapped his arms around the omega and pet his hair.  
“What’s the matter, baby?”

Lance nuzzled into his chest more. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Shiro grabbed on to Lance’s shoulders and pushed him away slightly. He took his hand and lifted Lance’s chin up to look into his eyes. Lance closed his eyes in bliss as Shiro kissed him tenderly. 

“You can tell us anything Lance.” Shiro rubbed his thumb against Lance’s chin. The omega chirped, earnestly a pleasant rumble from Shiro. 

“Shiro, I’m gonna to be going into heat soon.” Shiro looked at him in surprise. “Are you sure? I don’t smell anything yet.” 

Lance bit his lip. “Oh, yeah. I’m sure.” He averted his eyes, embarrassed. Shiro kissed his forehead to reassure him. “Do you think we need to go back to the castle?” He asked in concern. 

“No, I think I have at least until the end of the mission. I don’t want you to worry.” He looked into Shiro’s silver eyes. 

He chuckled. “I’m always worried about you, Lance.” Lance smiled sheepishly and kissed the other gently. “You’re too sweet. Like honey.” Lance giggled. 

Lance grabbed Shiro’s robotic hand and gently kissed the back of it. “Let’s get this horrible meal over with, Honey.” 

They separated at entering the dining room once again. Before sitting down, Shiro walked behind Keith and whispered something in his ear. Keith’s eyes went wide and he started to stand, but Shiro kept him down with the push of a hand. 

He leaned over and whispered something else in his ear. Keith pouted and looked at Lance with a sad, tender expression. Lance just smiled back, hoping to comfort him a little. 

 

The day was spent with the queen draped all over the alphas, complaining how warm everything was getting. Lance completely understood the feeling, as he was going through it himself. 

The difference was, Lance was kept in a different room with Hunk and Pidge trying to find something fun to do. The queen coldly kept the alphas away from Lance. 

The queen was unfortunately right about instincts. As the queen’s heat sweetened her smell, the alphas felt themselves get riled up. They felt disgusted with themselves and fought of their instincts as best they could. 

 

Evening rolled around and it was time for the signing ceremony. The ceremony consisted a feast and a ball. 

The queen gathered the paladins into the throne room. Everyone looked surprised as they saw the queen draped on Shiro’s lap. Both alphas looked dazed and emotionless. 

“Paladins.” The queen looked drunk due to her heat. “Your ceremonial clothes are waiting in the alpha suite. Please change. The feast and ball will be in the party room.” She waved them off. 

“Shiro, Keith?” Lance sounded hurt.  
The alphas blinked, some of the fogginess in their eyes clearing at hearing their omega’s voice. “Lance?” They whispered. 

“Are you guys okay?” They looked to the omega. Their minds seemed to clear at the sight of their sweet Lance. They looked at the queen in disgust. 

“If you’d excuse us, we should go change too.” Shiro practically shoved the queen off his lap. 

The two alphas ran down to Lance and pecked him on the lips. They turned and left. 

 

Lance wrinkled his nose. “You two stink.” The alphas sniffed each other and scowled. “That damn queen is in the beginning of her heat.” Keith growled. 

“Speaking of heat-“ Shiro petted Lance’s hair. “How are you feeling?” He kissed the boy’s temple. 

“I feel really warm and everything is kind of hazy, but I’m fine. Just-just-“ Lance bit his lip. 

The three stopped walking while the group continued on. Keith turned, and cupped the omega face. “What is it, baby? You need to tell us.” 

“The queen...” Lance looked away. “You don’t like us being near the queen.” Shiro place a hand on the small of Lance’s back, slowly rubbing circles. 

“She was in your lap.” Lance sounded pained. Shiro felt his heart sink. 

“I know, and I’m so sorry about that.” Shiro looked guilty. “With her scent going into heat, our instincts start to frizz.” 

“Well that’s normal. An unmated alpha can’t resist the scent of an omega in heat. That’s why I-I don’t like you being around the queen.” Lance frowned.

“But we have you.” Keith replied. “Because we love you, and want YOU as our mate, we’re able to just kind of... shut down.” 

“We just go numb.” Shiro added. “We become like hollow shells.” His face looked emotionless. 

“Can I scent you?” Lance asked, blushing. “I don’t like her smell on you.” He pouted. 

“Yes!” Both answered eagerly. Lance leaned in and rubbed his face into Keith’s neck and did the same to Shiro. He made sure that his scent drowned out any of that queen’s. 

“Lance, your scent is getting sweeter.” Keith observed. “Are you sure you can handle this? I’m sure The princess would understand, and we could start to take care of your heat.” Shiro rubbed Lance’s arm. 

“I can last the night Shiro. I’ll be fine.” He pecked him on the nose. “Let’s go change.” He pulled the alphas towards Allura’s room. 

 

The group took turns changing in Allura’s room. Shiro, Keith, and Allura wore traditional alpha clothing. Shiro’s outfit was black, Keith’s was red, and Allura’s was pinkish. The top looked like strips of leather intertwined together, looking similar to a form fitted tunic. They had a large fuzzy cape that dragged a little, attached at the shoulders. They had laced leather cuffs on their wrists and a gold band around their head, but Allura had silver. The pants looked simple and their boots reached to their knees. Each alpha had some smaller different accessories on them, but Shiro had a large black diamond hang around his neck. It was to show he was a prime alpha. They looked like kings. 

Next was the betas. Hunk wore yellow, and Pidge wore green. They wore larger tunics that laced up in the front and back. The bottom corners of the tunic were pointed, making it look elfish. Bronze bands around their head and bronze cuffs. Their pants were poofy and cuffed right below the knees. They wore lace up leather sandals. 

Lance went to go change into the omega clothes, but froze looking at the clothes in front of him. “Oh, no. This isn’t happening. I can’t wear this.” Lance stepped back putting his hands up. 

“How am I supposed to wear this when their isn’t anything to wear?” He sounded annoyed. 

He picked it back up. It was a light blue, that almost looked white. It had a lacey collar that wrapped around the neck like a choker. It felt so thin and weak, that the slightest tug would cause it to tare. 

“What the hell?” He lifted it higher and saw the whole outfit was a shear, almost lace fabric. Lance squeaked. It did almost turn into a dress having a slightly longer tail in the back.

He looked to the side and saw a pair of solid blue underwear, but when he picked them up, they felt just as weak as the collar. There were ankle cuffs and cuffs on the wrist that connected a fabric to the body. No shoes. 

He sighed. Lance’s mind was getting too hazy for him to care. “Let’s just get this over with.” He put in on and stepped out. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped. The alphas eyes scanned everything inch of the omega. Lance squirmed in embarrassment. “Looks like omegas don’t really wear anything.” 

Keith detached the cape on his shoulders and draped it over the omega. Lance grabbed it and pulled it around him with a smile. He sniffed it, it smelled strongly of Keith.

“Thank you.” Lance looked into Keith’s violet eyes. Keith kissed Lance gently. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you worry, Lance isn’t going to let some queen steal his men. Pssshhh 
> 
> Also, I drew Lance’s outfit https://epricees.tumblr.com/post/167560840734/omega-lance-from-dont-fall-in-love


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally goes into his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! As you can see, this is the last chapter of ‘Don’t fall in love.’ It was fun writing it and great reading all your comments. I just wanted to ask, if I turned this into a series, would you read it? I was originally thinking of doing a thing called seasons of shklance. This was going to be fall, next would be a sequel for winter. If you guys would like that, let me know, if not, I’m not going to waste my time writing it.

“I have invited the most elite to this ball. The best betas and alphas on our planet.” Wilther waved his hand telling the paladins about the ball. 

Lance started panting slightly from the heat that was building in his chest. This isn’t going to go well, he thought to himself. 

They entered the room the ball/feast was being held. It was huge and absolutely beautiful. Large tables, filled with food, lined the walls. Hundreds of people were talking and dancing, celebrating their alliance with Voltron. 

They made their way over to the queen who was wearing the same thing as Lance, but much more godey and extravagant. “My alphas!” She gasped smiling drunkenly. 

Lance frowned and pushed himself against the alphas. The queen glared at him. 

“Come sit with me and I’ll sign the papers shortly.” She patted the seats beside her. The alphas growled and squeezed Lance’s hands before begrudgingly sitting next to the queen. 

As Pidge, Hunk, and Lance moved the dance floor, Lance looked back at the alphas. Their eyes had become dull and emotionless. Lance could tell they were fighting off whatever the queen was dishing out. 

On the verge of heat or not, Lance wasn’t going to lose to some snot nosed queen. He started to untie Keith’s cape and started to drape it off slowly, revealing the warm, bronzey skin of his back, near his shoulder blades. 

He glanced back at where the queen and alphas were sitting. The alphas eyes were locked on to him. He had their attention. 

He slid it off more, showing off the rest of his exposed back. He watched as the alphas eyes came alive and trail down the curve of Lance’s spine. 

Lance smirked as the queen glared at him. 

He dropped the rest of the cape and handed it to Hunk before he and Pidge went to go get some food. The outfit hugged his curves and butt nicely, leaving no room for the imagination. He swayed his hips, rolling them gently. The alphas eyes followed every movement, becoming more and more primitive with each wave of Lance’s body. 

Lance started to really move his hips as the music became more intense. He raised his arms to show off the curves and waves of his body better. Lance could see the alphas grip their arm rests resisting the urge to get up, and place their hands on him. 

Lance knew what he was doing, which infuriated the queen even more. Lance’s movements were seductive and hypnotizing. He couldn’t tell if the heat that was increasing in his body was from moving so much, or his heat. 

The two alphas weren’t the only ones noticing. Crowds of betas and alphas started to gather around to watch Lance. 

The queen smirked at her heat set in and her scent wafted out in intense waves. The crowd turn to look at the queen and praise her. 

The alphas instincts went haywire, being so close to the queen. They just sat frozen, staring at the queen hazily. 

The queen grabbed the papers and signed. “Now that I’ve sighed, we can leave. Please help me through my heat, you two.” She begged. She placed her hands on the alphas’. “Ease this heat for me.” She whimpered standing up. 

The two alphas stood up after, and mindlessly started to follow. The queen stopped when she no longer heard the crowd praising her. She stumbled to turn around and gasped at the sight she saw before her. 

 

Lance had officially entered his heat. He was giving off an amazing scent that the group at determined more satisfying than the queen’s. They gathered around him and all the alphas bolted to his side touching him, and groping at him. 

Lance just looked dazed and confused. He started to whimper feeling the heat pool in his lower stomach. 

Hunk, Pidge, and Allura rushed over to the crowd as soon as they smelled Lance. They pushed at the crowd trying to get through, but they couldn’t. 

Lance whimpered again as the alphas around him started to fight each over claim of the omega. No one cared about the queen anymore. Everyone wanted Lance. 

Shiro and Keith whipped their heads in Lance’s direction as the smell hit them. The growled and ran to get Lance. The two tore through the crowd, pumping out their alpha scent. 

The queen cried out for the alphas to come back, but everyone was to focused on Lance. The queen fell to the ground in humiliation.

They reached all the alphas fighting each other. The alphas growled at them challenging the paladins. Shiro wasn’t having any of it. 

Shiro dropped his fangs and roared. It practically rattled the whole castle. 

Lance gasped and his legs gave out from under him from the smell. Everyone, but a few alphas cowered back in fear, baring their necks. 

Shiro snapped his teeth at the remaining alphas, who whimpered and bared their necks like the rest of them.

Keith ran over to Lance on the ground. “Lance, baby. Are you okay?” 

Lance pawed at the paladin’s shirt. “It’s so hot Keith, make it go away.” He whimpered. 

Keith scooped Lance up in his arms. “Shiro and I will make the pain go away. Don’t you worry. Allura!-“  
Keith called to the princess. “We’re heading back to the castle.” 

Allura nodded and the alphas ran out with Lance. 

 

Back at the castle, the alphas and omega made it back to their room. Their clothes littered the floor. Keith was on top of Lance and Lance was leaning against Shiro who was sitting up in the bed. He rubbed circles into the omega’s hips and back. 

“Keith!” Lance mewled. “Please! Go faster!” Lance whined. 

Keith kissed Lance. “You know I want to baby, but if I do that, you’ll tear.” Keith pushed slowly. 

“I don’t care! Keith!! Please!” 

Lance and Keith continued until Keith finally knotted at their climax.

Keith sank his fangs into Lance’s left gland. Lance sobbed out at the sudden pain. The sweet liquid from Lance’s gland rushed into Keith’s mouth. 

Keith unlatched from Lance’s neck, licking the wound closed. 

“We’re bonded now.” Lance weakly smiled up and Keith. He hummed and kissed Lance tenderly. 

“You’re doing really well.” Shiro whispered in Lance’s ear. 

“I really love you guys.” Lance smiled up at Shiro. He gave him an upside down kiss.

“That move you pulled at the ball, was really something.” Keith gave Lance a look. 

Lance turned red and covered his face with his hands. Keith took Lance’s wrists and pulled his hands away from his face. 

“I wanted your attention on me and not that horrible queen.” Lance avoided eye contact. 

Shiro laughed. “Well, you certainly did a good job.” He kissed Lance’s forehead. 

After Keith’s knot went down, they had a half hour until Lance’s heat took over again. This time, Shiro took his turn to bond with Lance. 

The omega’s heat lasted a week. Shiro and Keith took turns collecting food and water for them to share. They made sure he took his birth control and made sure he was well taken care of. They loved their omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m not the best with endings. I hope you guys liked the story. Also, in the next couple weeks, I’ll be posting drawings of Lance in his omega outfit. ITS BEEN AN HONOR. *drops mic* I’m out!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, check out my tumblr too at EPricees.


End file.
